


The Ground Beneath My Feet

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Josh, Cocky Brett, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Seasons 4-6 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Josh doesn’t expect his entire world to change when he goes to a lacrosse game. And it doesn’t. At least, not at first. Enter Brett Talbot, the one boy capable of changing everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endraking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/gifts).



> Dedicated to Endraking for our endless spiraling about this. You have some amazing ideas and I’m honored that you’ve allowed me to bring them to life like this. Thank you for your borrowed quotes and witty lines. I hope you enjoy this.

“Go away,” Josh groaned as someone insistently rapped at his bedroom door. “I’m dead. Josh Diaz no longer exists.” He whined, burying his face further under his pillow. He couldn’t drown out the scraping of lock pick tools and he tightened his hold on his pillow, readying himself for the inevitable invasion. The door swung open and, for a split second, nothing happened. Then someone pounced on the bed and flopped heavily on top of his back, elbows digging into his spine. “Fuck you,” he wheezed.

“Oh, Joshy boy, how many times must we cover this? You’re not really my type.” A girl said, grabbing the back of the pillow and yanking it from his grasp. He covered the back of his head with his arms, grunting as the other figure draped themselves completely on top of him.

“I thought you understood locked doors meant to away, Lex.” He complained, rolling his eyes as the girl stretched out and made herself comfortable. “You’re fat. Get off.”

“I would have used the window but SOMEONE changed how they were locked.” Lex replied, her voice far too close to his ear. “Guess it’s good for practice. Also, fucking rude of you. I weigh less than you do.” She huffed.

“Did you...did you break into my house?” Josh asked, realizing there has been no knock on the front door or doorbell.

“Duh. I didn’t want to wake your dad up, I know he’s got third shift tonight. Also, I didn’t really want him getting ideas about us in your room together. One 3-hour lecture from mom was painful enough. I didn’t want an encore.” She said, hooking her chin over his shoulder. “Joshhhh. You proooooomised.” She dragged the words out and he didn’t need to look to see the dirty blonde pouting at him.

“That was before you broke into my house.” Josh said, the excuse weak to his own ears. “I don’t want to go sit out in the cold and watch some stupid lacrosse game.”

“Josh. Come on. How can you turn down the opportunity to watch a bunch of hot guys getting all sweaty? Come on, man. It’s my dream.”

“I thought you dreamed of buff bikers with dad bods and the world’s biggest joint.” Josh replied cheekily. He regretted it when she licked into his ear, growling as he jerked his head away and rubbed his ear against his arm. “I fucking hate you,” he hissed out.

“All lies. Now get up, soldier.” She rolled off of him, smacking him sharply on the ass. “Also. You seriously need a change of clothes, J. Boxers and a ratty tank is not going to cut it.”

“I don’t even understand why we have games in the fall.” Josh grumbled as he got up, going over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and turned, catching the gray and white button-up that Lex tossed his way. “Isn’t lacrosse a spring sport?” He asked, tugging the articles of clothing on. He ran his fingers back through his hair a couple of times and approached his closet, pulling open the door to check himself out in the full length mirror hanging from it.

“It’s more of a scrimmage than a real game. It’s against one of our biggest rivals, Devenford Prep. Didn’t you pay attention to the football game I dragged you to last month?” Lex sighed in exasperation, stepping closer and linking arms with him.

“In case you forgot, we spent half the game under the bleachers with your ex and his friends, passing around a flask and a joint.” Josh reminded, leading her from his room. They made their way quietly down the hall and into kitchen, Josh pulling free and grabbing the notepad magnetised to the fridge. He scrawled out a quick note to his dad about his whereabouts, reminding him that there were leftovers in the fridge, and grabbed his car keys from the countertop. “Do you have money for the tickets?”

“Don’t worry, bub. I’ve got us covered.” Lex winked and Josh internally groaned, knowing that meant there was trouble ahead.

-

“This is the worst plan ever.” Josh grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, glowering up at his best friend.

“This is the best plan in the history of plans. Now, hold still for a minute.” Lex said, rolling her eyes as she started to rummage through her messenger bag. She pulled out a couple of tubes of paint, popping open the cap on a maroon color. “Hold please,” she offered him the cap and a tube of good paint.

“Is this water based or oil?” Josh asked, frowning as he turned over the tube in his hand.

“Stop moving. It’s what I had in my bag. Do you want into this game or not?” Josh opened his mouth to answer and Lex sighed, “I was asking a rhetorical question. Don’t answer it. We’re going to the game, so close your eyes and be still.” She ordered. Josh rolled his eyes and did as told, knowing it was better than putting up a fight. They were already in the parking lot, it wasn’t as though he could really just up and leave. Lex had his keys tucked away in her jacket and he knew he wouldn’t get them back until at least halftime. Almost fifteen minutes later, Lex finally let him open his eyes and guided him to look into the driver’s mirror. He had to admit, he was a little impressed. She’d decorated half of his face in a mural of maroon and gold, highlighting his cheek with a detailed cyclone with white smudged around the edges.

“Not bad. Still think I could have rocked the headband better.” He said, watching her put the paint away and wipe her fingers clean on her already paint splattered jeans. “Shall we?” He asked, offering his arm as he got up. He kicked the door shut and led her across the parking lot and to the gate, shuffling awkwardly in line. As they got to the front and a teacher asked for payment, Lex cleared her throat.

“Spirit wear. Students wearing it get in for free, says so on your sign.” She informed.

“Face paint isn’t spirit wear.” The older woman said flatly, looking unamused.

“How _dare_ you insinuate my art isn’t spirited enough! This is oppression!” Lex shouted, drawing the attention of their peers. “I won’t stand for it!”

“You’re holding up the line.” The teacher replied, sighing loudly. “Go in, Miss Hartford. Mister Diaz.”

“Later, Mrs. Rosenberg.” Lex gave her a mock salute and dragged Josh toward the bleachers, leading him up a couple of rows. “See? Told you my plan would work!” Josh rolled his eyes, freeing his arm and glancing at the field. He could see a couple of his classmates on the field, but that wasn’t what drew his attention. No, it was the tall shirtless boy walking around the Devenford Prep sidelines. He had his head thrown back in a laugh, fingers raking back through his hair. Josh dug his own into his thigh, surprised by the desire that flooded through him. “Hey,” Lex elbowed him gently and snapped his attention back to her. “I’m going to get some snacks and see if Bernie’s got his flask. You want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Josh said, letting his gaze wander back to the field. “So good.” He whispered to himself as Lex slipped away from his side. He watched the tall boy pulled on a shirt and then his jersey, adjusting his hair before he looked up. Their eyes locked and color darkened his cheeks as the boy smirked, winking at him. Josh turned his head on reflex to find out who the boy was winking at, looking around before his gaze fell back on the tall boy. Amusement danced across his features and the boy blew a kiss, smirking and sauntering over to where his coach had called for a huddle.

“Man. I’d kill for eight-pack Brett to wink at me,” a girl behind him sighed dreamily. Josh rolled his eyes and scoffed, shaking his head as the announcer started to list the first string players. The captains of the teams, tall boy for Devenford and a boy Josh was pretty sure was named Scott, headed to the center of the field with their teams falling into position. As the ref blew the whistle and dropped the lacrosse ball in for play, Josh found himself hoping the tall boy won. Maybe not the game itself, he was pretty sure half of the school was packed into the stands and would beat him to a pulp for cheering on the wrong team, but at least possession of the ball first. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he definitely wanted to watch the boy run up and down the field and check out the way his shorts hugged his ass.

Lex was never going to let him live it down. When he turned down her offer to ditch at halftime, she’d scrutinized him until he’d admitted to enjoying himself. She stayed with him until the last five minutes of the game, handing over his keys and telling him that she was going to a house party with some friends. He assured her he’d text her later, her infectious attitude filling him with adrenaline and an itch he couldn’t scratch. When the final buzzer sounded and the teams came off the field, Josh hopped down to the bottom of the bleachers and leaned against the railing. As the crowd thinned out and the coaches released their teams, he found himself crossing to the sidelines where the tall boy was grabbing his bag. “Hey there,” he said as he slid his hands into his pockets. “Nice game.”

“We lost.” The boy snorted softly, shaking his head. He stripped the sweat soaked jersey over his head and his undershirt, glancing up and going still. “Oh,” he murmured softly. “Well, hello there, handsome.” His voice was like silk, flipping Josh’s insides and elevating his pulse. “Shouldn’t you be congratulating your team?”

“Eh. Not really one for school spirit and all. I’d rather congratulate the best player on the field.” Josh shrugged one shoulder.

“Your face suggests otherwise,” the boy murmured as he took a step closer. “I’m Brett.”

“I…” Josh swallowed hard, blushing profusely as he dragged his gaze up Brett’s bare chest. He cleared his throat, pressing his fingers into his palms as he swayed on the spot. “Josh. Wow, it’s seriously dry out here. Bad case of cotton mouth.” He said, internally strangling himself the moment he spoke. “I didn’t really just say that, did I?”

“You did.” Brett chuckled softly, moving to close the distance between them. “So, best player on the field? What’s my reward?” He purred, looking down at Josh as their chests brushed together.

“I don’t think that’s how the game works. You have to win to actually get a reward.” Josh said, his heart skipping a beat as Brett laughed. “What?”

“I just can’t believe how much prettier you are up close, that’s all.” Brett said. “You hanging around for a little longer?”

“Yeah.” Josh said, ignoring the way his stomach flipped at Brett’s words. The other boy had to be pulling his chain.

“Good.” Brett smiled and reached up, casually brushing his knuckles along his cheek. Josh kept himself perfectly still, knowing he was blushing again. “Nice paint job. Really brings out your eyes.”

“My best friend did it. She’s artistic. She wanted to get us into the game for free.” Josh said, biting the inside of his cheek. Brett hummed softly and gripped his jaw lightly, turning his head to the side and letting his gaze freely roam Josh’s face.

“You look good, Josh.” Brett complimented. “Red’s a good color on you.”

“Yeah, you look good too.” Josh said before his brain caught up with his mouth. His cheeks burned and he coughed, trying to save face. “I mean fit and trained.” He said. Brett’s smirk stretched wider, eyebrow lifting in amusement, and Josh prayed the ground would open up and swallow him whole. “On the field. You...you looked good on the field.”

“Oh, what did I do to deserve this pleasure?” Brett chuckled softly and swept his thumb across Josh’s cheek before dropping his hand away. “I’ve got to run a couple of laps. Coach was pretty pissed about our loss. If you stick around, I’ll make it worth your while.” He said, voice low and sultry. No. Josh definitely had to be imagining that, right?

“I’ve got nothing better to do.” Josh found himself saying. He stepped around Brett and took a seat on the bench, turning and raising an eyebrow. “You always have to run laps when you lose?”

“Just when it’s by a point or two.” Brett shrugged and glanced at the empty field and then back at Josh. “But I’ve gotta say, this is the first time I won’t mind running laps.”

“Why is that?” He asked, leaning forward and bracing his forearms against his thighs.

“I’ve never had something so pretty waiting for me at the end.” Brett winked over his shoulder and turned, jogging across the field. Josh exhaled shakily, wondering what the hell he was doing. Still, it was nice to watch Brett’s beautifully sculpted ass jogging away from him. He watched the other boy do his laps, blushing each time Brett came close and offered a smirk. When he finally came to a halt, Josh got to his feet and watched as Brett stretched his arms above his head. Without thinking, he closed the gap between them just as Brett rotated his shoulder and it made a sickening pop. He reached out and touched it, fingers trailing gently over the skin, and Brett’s breath left in a surprised exhale. “Well, well.”

“I-um,” Josh swallowed hard, feeling the flush that felt like a permanent fixture on his cheeks. “It looked kind of painful. I wanted to make sure you didn’t, er, pull anything. I’m, I mean, I did training. CPR certified. First aid, too.” He added quickly. “It was for a summer counselor thing I did. Over the summer.”

“That’s the impression I got.” Brett chuckled gently. “You know, this feels nice.” He murmured.

“What?” Josh froze and dropped his gaze to his hand, where he’d been kneading Brett’s shoulder and the side of his neck. He jerked his hand away immediately, taking a half step back. “I am so, so sorry. I’m not normally like this.”

“What are you normally like?” Brett asked, stepping closer with a coy smile.

“I’m not rubbing down a lacrosse player for Devenford after a game.” Josh said. The double entendre was realized when Brett smirked again, amusement glittering in his dark eyes.

“That’s good. I’d hate to have to cut a player from my team for seeing you before I did.” Brett told him.

“What?” Josh furrowed his brows, biting the inside of his cheek.

“You said CPR certified, didn’t you?” Brett continued. “So, if something took my breath away, you’d give me mouth to mouth?”

“I…” Josh struggled to find the words, feeling his mouth go dry. “Can we start over? I swear, I’m usually a better talker than this.”

“I don’t think we can.” Brett replied with a sinful chuckle.

“What?” Josh asked dumbly.

“I don’t think we can start over. I’m enjoying this too much. Enjoying you too much.” Brett told him. Josh shuddered lightly, feeling as though he was looking up into the eyes of a predator moving in for the kill. Just as Brett started to lean in, the atrium lights went out and enveloped them in darkness. Josh scrambled back a few more steps, gasping as his calves slammed into the cold metal of the bleachers. He threw out his arms, knowing trying to catch himself was a useless endeavor, and a muscled arm wrapped around his waist. He was pulled into Brett’s damp chest, the other boy grinning down at him. “Careful, pretty boy. You won’t always have a _fit and trained_ lacrosse captain with you.” He murmured, loosening his hold. Josh pulled himself free and stepped around the side of the bleachers, keeping his eyes on Brett as he continued to back away.

“Well, thanks for saving me. From breaking my neck and all.” He let out a nervous laugh, mentally smacking himself in the forehead. He almost wished Lex were there to do it for him. Almost. Realistically, he knew she’d be doubled over on the sidelines from laughing at him. That asshole. “I should probably get going.” He finished, wincing at how it sounded. Brett didn’t seem to mind.

“Where’s the rush? I was enjoying our time together.” Brett practically purred. “I thought we had a lot more to talk about.”

“I, um, don’t know what else we could talk about.” Josh said, ducking his head and narrowly avoiding braining himself on a metal bar under the bleachers.

“Why talk?” Brett asked, leaning in as Josh pinned himself back against a bar and couldn’t move any farther. “We could find better uses for our mouths, if that’s what you’d prefer.” The smirk he gave had Josh convinced Brett could get the devil on his knees for him.

“Better uses?” Josh asked weakly, his heart pounding in his chest. He hadn’t expected this turn of events. Honestly, he couldn’t for the life of himself figure out what he had thought would happen when he decided to speak to the hot lacrosse captain. Now that he was caught under the intensity of Brett’s focus, his nerves had cranked up beyond normalcy and he wasn’t sure if the desire outweighed it anymore. He took a deep breath and something passed over Brett’s face, gone before he could try and place it. The other boy stepped back from him and lifted his hand, softly stroking his fingers over Josh’s paint covered cheek.

“Come to our next game. I’ll make sure you get in for free.” Brett winked, dropping his hand away.

“But...but you play for a different team.” Josh said slowly, watching him closely.

“Oh, baby boy.” Brett chuckled softly, his voice low and gentle. “We play for the same team.” He took another step back, moving out from under the bleachers. Josh took a deep breath and closed the gap between them, grabbing Brett by the arm. Before he could lose his newfound confidence, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Brett let him have control over the kiss, their lips slowing moving against each other’s until the need for air became too much. Josh pulled back and inhaled a shaky breath, his heart racing in his chest as he looked at Brett. He fell back against the cool metal as Brett backed away, his eyes following the other boy as he returned to the bench to grab his lacrosse gear.

“Oh god.” Josh whispered, lifting his fingers to where they almost touched against his lips. He could still feel the phantom brush of Brett’s warm mouth covering his own. “I kissed him.” He said, eyes widening as he tried to process what had just happened. He took a shallow breath, watching Brett grab a shirt from his bag and pull it over his head. “I kissed him. And he kissed me back. Brett kissed me back.” He reached for his arm, pinching it lightly and letting out a hiss. “Definitely real.”

“Looks like I’m walking back.” Brett said as he pulled his gym bag over his shoulder, settling his lacrosse stick against his collarbone. “Guys texted me and the bus is gone.”

“Oh.” Josh nodded and stepped out from beneath the bleachers, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I have a car!” He announced as his fingers brushed against the keys. Brett raised an eyebrow and he flushed, embarrassment filling him. “I..I could give you a ride?” He offered weakly.

“If it doesn’t put you out too much.” Brett said.

“I’d feel better if you didn’t walk all by yourself.” Josh said. Something in his gut told him that Brett could take care of himself. While he only had a couple of inches on Josh, the other boy was intimidating. There was something in the way he carried himself, the way his eyes tracked each movement, that assured him Brett could handle anything thrown at him. “Give me some peace of mind?”

“Well, anything to soothe your fears.” Brett chuckled warmly. “Lead the way, pretty boy.”

“Right.” Josh bit the inside of his cheek and started toward the parking lot, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him as Brett fell into step beside him. “Where do you live?”

“Abbington Creek, it’s a housing development on the east side of town.” Brett told him. Josh nodded and unlocked his car, watching Brett set everything in the back. He climbed in and took a breath to steady himself, silently sending a prayer to whatever deity had allowed him to put himself in this situation. The passenger door shut and he turned, smiling nervously at Brett. “Relax, Josh. I’m not going to bite. Unless you’re into that kind of thing,” he winked playfully and Josh’s heart skipped a beat.

“I...uh….the thing is….” Josh stammered our, swallowing hard. He fumbled with his keys and started the car, taking a breath. “I’m not into guys.” He said softly. “I’m not gay.”

“Neither am I.” Brett said. “I know that I like who I like. And I like you.”

“It’s easy for you to say.” Josh said quietly, moving his hand to the gear shift. He doubted someone like Brett had ever struggled with their sexuality. Josh didn’t even know how to label himself. But Brett? Brett probably didn’t even need the validation of a label. He was sure people of all types threw themselves at the other boy. But Josh didn’t have that luxury or confidence. When Brett leaned in and brushed his lips over his ear, he shuddered and tensed up.

“Then let me help you figure it out, Josh.” Brett murmured. He pressed a featherlight kiss to the shell of his ear before pulling back, settling in his seat. “Take a left out of the parking lot.” The words were a sharp contrast and Josh turned his head, frowning in confusion. Brett chuckled and tapped his fingers gently against his thigh. “Taking me home, remember? Unless you’ve changed your mind and decide I’m lucky enough to go home with you?”

“Your place sounds good.” Josh said quickly, his cheeks heating up. He shifted gears and began to drive, his heart pounding in his chest. He reached for the radio dial and turned it on low, needing some kind of background noise as he worked up the courage to try and talk to the angel riding passenger in his car. Perhaps devil was a more plausible analogy. “I love this song,” he found himself saying as some grunge band began to play. It was something he’d heard once or twice in Lex’s bedroom when they’d been passing a joint around. He barely knew the words.

“Yeah?” Brett asked, sounding far too amused. “Take a right at the second stoplight.” He said, turning around and digging through his gym bag. Josh shivered as their arms brushed together and tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

“Yeah. My best friend Lex listens to all kinds of stuff.” He said. Mentioning her brought him a renewed sense of ease and he took a breath, focusing on the thought of his friend to keep himself calm. It evaporated when Brett sat back up in his seat and reached over, gently cupping the side of his neck and kneading his fingers in. “W-What are you doing?” He asked, trying to calm his skyrocketing pulse.

“You look tense, Josh. Like a spring ready to go off. Just relax. Why don’t you tell me about your friend?” Brett asked, continuing to stroke his neck. Josh swallowed hard, trying not to shudder as Brett’s index finger traced the curve of his throat.

“Yeah. I can do that. Okay.” He told Brett a couple of stories about school that involved shenanigans with his partner in crime, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the road. For the life of him, he couldn’t understand why Brett was watching him so intently. It felt as though he hadn’t moved his gaze the entire car ride. As he pulled into the housing development, Josh finally let himself look over and tried not to blush. “What? You’re staring.”

“I’m happy.” Brett said simply. “I’ve had a good night.”

“But you lost the game.” Josh said slowly as he turned where Brett pointed, biting the inside of his cheek again.

“Third house on the left. And did I?” Brett asked. Josh didn’t answer as he pulled into the driveway and parked, turning to look at the other boy. “I feel like I’ve won.” Brett smirked and gently cupped the back of his neck, drawing him in for a slow kiss. Josh felt his fingers brush over his chest for a moment and his brain stalled out. Brett pulled back before Josh’s brain kicked into gear and let him reciprocate, a satisfied smile forming. “Call me.” He said before climbing out, moving to grab his stuff from the back. He’d made it five steps before Josh rolled down the window, calling after him.

“I don’t have your number!” Josh exclaimed.

“Sure you do.” Brett winked and walked closer, nodding down at his chest pocket. “But if you’re so eager to see me again, you’re more than welcome to come inside. It would just be us.” He murmured, leaning down through the window.

“I can’t!” Josh blurted out, not even thinking it over. “I...uh...need sleep. I’ve got school tomorrow.”

“You have school on Saturday?” Brett lifted an eyebrow, lips quirked in amusement.

“...yes?” Josh asked weakly. “It’s a, uh, special thing. Saturday school. A thing for students. Of my school. Just those students. And me. Because I’m one of them.”

“Well, I hope you enjoy your special Saturday school. You’ve got my number. I look forward to hearing from you, Josh. Thanks again for the lift.” Brett smiled softly and stepped back, heading inside. Josh dropped his forehead against the steering wheel and groaned, jumping as the car horn blared in response. He beat a hasty retreat from the driveway, mentally cursing and chastising himself the entire way home. What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m a fucking idiot.” Josh muttered, groaning as he flopped back onto his bed. He grabbed the pillow and pulled it over his head, letting out a muffled growl. It had been two days since he had given Brett his number and he felt like an absolute moron. He’d called Friday night when he had gotten home, a greeting on the tip of his tongue before Brett’s silken voice had answered. He’d promptly dropped his phone and the call had ended, saving him from having to try and explain himself. He was grateful the phone hadn’t decided to ring again. He wasn’t sure he could face the embarrassment of having to explain why he’d hung up on Brett. After reviewing his actions Friday night, he’d decided never leaving his room again was the best course of action. He’d texted Lex as much, so when his phone vibrated on the nightstand a few minutes later, he picked it up and tossed his pillow aside. “Big Hal’s house of meat,” he greeted. “No order too small, no meat too big, we fill them all!” He chimed.

“I knew it was you.” Brett’s soft laugh echoed down the line. He squeaked and shot upright, phone clattering to the floor. The call ended and he groaned, burying his face into his hands.

“Please, please just kill me now.” He whispered. The phone began to vibrate again and he leaned down, biting his lip as Brett’s name flashed across his screen. Yep. He was definitely screwed. Picking it up, he flopped back onto his bed and answered the dreaded call. “Sorry. I, um, dropped the phone.” He said, wishing his pillow was a viable option for suffocating himself. He was pretty sure his brain wouldn’t allow him to actually try and smother himself.

“After you squealed.” Brett said, voice colored with amusement.

“I didn’t squeal!” Josh protested, his cheeks burning red.

“You’re right. It was more of a squeak.”

“It was a, uh, bad connection. Yeah. Static. Going through a tunnel.” Josh said before his brain caught up. “I...that was a lie.”

“Well, I was wondering how ‘Big Hal’s House of Meat’ could be moving through a tunnel. Speaking of, what kind of meat are we talking? Sausage? Ribs? Rump?” Brett practically purred the last word and Josh dropped his phone again. It slid harmlessly down the side of his neck and he scrambled to grab it, mashing a few keys.

“Sorry! Dropped my phone again.”

“Slippery phone.” Brett chuckled. “Are you going to answer my question? What kind of meat are we talking?” He repeated.

“It’s a joke. I thought you were Lex and we answer each other’s calls with something stupid. It was lame.” Josh said quickly, letting out a nervous laugh. Could an asteroid fall from space and take him out already?

“What a shame. I was looking forward to the rump.” Brett sighed. “So, is there a particular reason I haven’t heard from you since Friday night?”

“Uh…” Josh bit down on the inside of his cheek, thinking over his plans. He’d hit up the skate park once, but he’d mostly stayed indoors doing chores and playing video games. He’d attempted his homework, but he had given up after the first paragraph of his English narrative. He’d finish it at lunch the next day before class.

“I thought maybe you’d forgotten my number or lost it.” Brett continued. “Make sure you save it this time.”

“I already did.” Josh’s mouth betrayed him and he covered his face. “I…”

“Good.” Brett chuckled softly and it sent shivers down his spine. “I was thinking you could come to my game Tuesday night and cheer me on.”

“I don’t go to your school.” Josh said. “Wouldn’t I get kicked out? Or accused of spying? Not to mention, I don’t exactly have money for these kinds of things.” It was mostly true. His occasional allowance from his father usually went toward gas for his car and the frequent pizza dinners when his dad wasn’t awake to cook.

“Leave it to me. I told you I’d make sure you got in for free. Come on, Josh. I’ll make it worth your while.” He had to admit, he loved the way Brett said his name. It had never sounded quite so beautiful. “I need my good luck charm.” He added.

“Friendly reminder that you lost to our team on Friday.” Josh said, frowning slightly. “Doesn’t sound very lucky to me.”

“I told you, baby boy. I don’t think I lost that night.” Brett murmured. “I’ll see you Tuesday night, Josh.” The line went dead and he covered his face, letting his phone phone beside him on the bed. He was fucked. Absolutely, one hundred percent, fucked. There was no way he could go to a game at Devenford Prep without Lex coming onto him. He’d have to come up with something to get her off his back for a night. He just needed to be clever and give her a convincing lie. He could do that, right?

-

“You’re telling me you can’t hang out with me tonight because you’re helping your dad clean out the fridge?” Lex asked flatly, giving him her best unimpressed look. Josh tried not to squirm under her intense gaze, turning to look instead at her house. Lex cleared her throat and he looked back with a sigh, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s the mold growing. It’s...uh...toxic.” Josh said.

“Toxic mold? On what?” Lex raised an eyebrow.

“On the...the takeout containers?” Josh suggested weakly.

“I had dinner at your place last night, J. Nice try.”

“It’s true! The mold is gaining sentience. Dad and I need to take care of the problem before they decide to start a coup and take over the microwave. It’s serious stuff.” Josh huffed lightly.

“You know, you could just tell me you need some Josh time to take care of little J. Just don’t give me the gross details and I’ll be good to go.” Lex said. Josh blushed furiously and shoved at her, rolling his eyes as she laughed. “Go give little J some love. And remember to use protection.” She said, grabbing her bag and ducking out of the car before Josh could try and hit her. “Alternate hands to give your wrists a break!” She added, cackling over her shoulder. He flipped her off and checked the clock on his dash, stomach swooping as he saw the time. Just enough time to get to Devenford and hopefully disappear into the bleachers.

During his drive across town, he tried not to freak out. He’d texted Brett earlier that day, double checking the time for the game, and he’d thought the other boy had been excited that he was coming. But what if Josh was projecting onto him? He still didn’t even understand _why_ Brett had invited him. He was sure to have plenty of adoring fans, so it wasn’t like he actually needed Josh there for moral support. The whole good luck charm thing was a definite fluke that he didn’t believe in. But curiosity convinced Josh it was worth the drive across town, so to Devenford he went. He didn’t let himself reflect on it again until he was in the parking lot, watching the excited fans make their way to the line forming outside of the gate. He pulled out his phone and called Brett to tell him he’d arrived, biting down on his lip. The call went straight to voicemail and he frowned, ending the call and trying again. Three more times had him panicking a little, wondering if this was supposed to be some kind of a prank. He pulled out his wallet, grimacing a little at the couple of spare bills he had. He needed the money for gas, but he probably had enough quarters in his cup holder to make do for the night. He grabbed a small handful and counted out enough for a ticket, shoving it into his pocket as he climbed out of the car. There was a slight chill in the air now and he hunched in his shoulders, wishing he had a little more than his band tee on. He’d fully intended to go back to his place to change clothes, but Lex’s afternoon plans had cut his time short so he’d had no opportunity to swing by his house. He was already feeling a little miserable by the time he joined the line, hands shoved into his pockets.

He was moving forward in line when a shadow fell over him, a warm body lining up alongside his before soft lips brushed over his ear. Josh absolutely did not flinch. Not at all. It was just the cold that made him shudder. “Hey, baby boy. You had me worried you weren’t coming.” Brett whispered, pulling back to smirk down at him.

“Um, yeah. No, I’m here. Here at Devenford. Where I said I would be. Tonight. Tuesday night.” Josh said, internally braining himself. Did he have to lose all intelligence while talking to this boy? “I...I feel like I shouldn’t be here. I don’t really fit in.” He confessed quietly.

“Ah.” Brett brought his hands up, rubbing them gently down Josh’s arms. The heat of his skin chased away the chills and left trails of desire burning over him. “You’re right where you should be. Here, with me. But, you do look out of place.” The taller boy dragged his gaze over Josh’s band tee and he wished the zombie apocalypse would start behind him. Anything to draw Brett’s focus away from him. Brett gripped his arm with a little more force and pulled him off to the side, shrugging his hoodie over his head. “Wear this.” He said, offering it out. _Property of Brett Talbot_ peeked out from the tag and he flushed, taking it in his hands. He pulled it on and took a moment to adjust it, immediately grateful for the warmth it provided. “You look good.” Brett said, placing his hand on the small of Josh’s back. He steered him through the main gate and Josh held his breath, momentarily thrown when no one stopped them. Brett chuckled and leaned in, lips touching his ear again. “Being star player has some perks.” He said, taking Josh by the hand. He led him to the front row further down the line of bleachers, sitting him directly behind Devenford’s team just a few yards away. “Need you front and center as my good luck charm.” He explained with a wink as Josh sank down onto the bleacher.

“Talbot! Let’s go!” The coached barked from behind him.

“You lost,” Josh reminded with a smile as Brett turned and started back toward the field. He watched the other boy’s shoulders shake with laughter as he joined the team huddle, Brett turning and flashing his thousand watt smile. Behind him, Josh could swear he heard a couple of dreamy sighs. Despite the fact that Brett was now fully involved in his huddle, Josh couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes watching him. He straightened up and turned his head casually, going tense as he realized half of the stands were watching him. He slowly turned his head back around, feeling the flush from his cheeks spreading through his upper body. He slouched a little lower in the stands, trying to ignore the prickling of his skin beneath all of their stares. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out, rolling his eyes as he opened the text and saw the eggplant emoji and a series of raindrops. “Fucking hate you,” he grumbled to himself as he sent her the middle finger and locked his phone. He focused his attention back on the field, watching the clock count down until the game began. Counting down the minutes until he could get away. If he were being honest with himself, he would have run the moment the first whistle blew. But when Brett glanced back at the stands and gave him a grin before pulling on his helmet, Josh decided to stay. What was the worst that could happen?

The first period seemed to rush past in a series of collective groans and disappointed jeers. The teams were evenly matched, both sides unable to make any headway. Josh knew his lacrosse knowledge was severely lacking, but he felt semi confident that a third grader could write better plays for both offensive teams. It wasn’t until the end of the second period that the first point was finally scored, Brett ducking between the rival’s defense and sinking an easy shot. Josh was on his feet with the rest of the stand to cheer him on, hands cupped around his mouth as the victory shout left his lips. Brett turned from the celebration of his team, seeming to zero in on Josh despite the distance, and Josh’s heart swooped in response. He flushed and sank immediately back onto the bench, shoving his hands into the pocket of the hoodie. “Did you see that?” A nearby girl’s whisper caught his attention and he rolled his eyes. Almost everyone in the stands had seen the goal, if the cheers and subsequent groans of their opponents was anything to go by. “Talbot’s got a new toy.” He fought the urge to jerk his head around and glare, taking a deep breath as his heart started to pound.

“Captains got a new prize? Ooh, I see. Front and center, just like the last one. Is this one prettier?” Another girl asked. Josh clenched his nails into his palms, exhaling shakily.

“I think so. Hard to tell from this angle. I’ll go and get a drink and tell you on my way back.” The first girl giggled. Josh held himself perfectly still, trying to remember how to breathe. He hated this. He’d never liked being the center of attention, preferring to disappear into the background as much as possible. This was his worst nightmare.

“Isn’t that Brett’s hoodie?” Another girl asked, a few rows back.

“Yeah. Must be his latest conquest.” A boy chimed in. “Dude has like a hundred notches on his bedpost by now.” For some reason, that comment stung. He and Brett had only kissed, but a small part of him couldn’t deny he’d wanted more. Did that mean Brett only wanted to get him under his sheets? How many others had worn the same hoodie, sitting front and center at a game like this? His insides churned uncomfortably.

“Wish I was a notch on that bedpost,” the girl sighed. “He looks so nervous. Innocent. Must be Brett’s thing.”

“No wonder you haven’t ended up between his sheets.” The boy chuckled. Josh swallowed hard and reached back, tugging the hood up over his head. He hunkered down and shoved his hands back into his pockets, staring at the field where the halftime huddle was breaking up. For the next two periods, he kept himself firmly fixed to his seat. Everything in him wanted to run, but he’d rather die than become even more of a talking point to the Devenford students. The final whistle blew and Josh was on his feet with the rest of the stands, eager to make his escape. He couldn’t make an immediate run for it as the crowd converged as a mass, parents going to congratulate their children, students going to celebrate with their friends, and so on. He pulled his phone free of his pocket as he squeezed between a pair of girls, ignoring their scoffs and protests as he ducked under the bleachers. He opened his most recent messages, thumb hovering over Lex’s name. Just before he could hit the call button, a warm hand wrapped around his shoulder. His phone slipped through his fingers, clattering uselessly to the ground.

“You know, you should keep a better hold on that.” Brett chuckled softly. “What’s wrong, baby boy?” There was a hint of concern buried under his amusement and Josh didn’t know what to say.The knot in his throat wouldn’t let him speak. “Don’t tell me you aren’t staying?” Brett asked. Josh swallowed hard and sank down to his knees, attempting to pick up his phone. Brett got there faster, plucking it from the dirt and flipping it around to offer out. “Your phone likes to get away from you.” He said.

“Yeah.” Josh let out a weak laugh, nodding his head. “Must be the case.” He nibbled his bottom lip, looking up to find Brett watching him. There was a question burning in those curious blue eyes, one that made him feel weak in the knees. “I..I should-“

“Don’t.” Brett gently squeezed his shoulder, brushing his thumb over the side of Josh’s neck. “You got a pass for Saturday school. Just one, pretty boy.” He smirked, but Josh knew he still had the choice to turn down the offer if he wanted. Brett wasn’t holding him captive against his will. “Let me buy you a milkshake.” The lacrosse captain said, his smile infectious and making Josh want nothing more than to say yes so it didn’t disappear.

“Shouldn’t I buy you a milkshake? You’re the one that won.” Josh reminded, rubbing at the back of his neck. Brett shrugged one shoulder, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Before he could say anything, one of his teammates yelled from a few feet away.

“Talbot! House party, you in?” The chestnut haired boy asked, grinning as he pushed the sweaty kicks from his face.

“Am I in?” Brett murmured, flicking his gaze back to Josh. “The choices is yours. I know where I want to be, pretty boy. Where do you want me to be?”

“Here.” Josh said immediately, his cheeks filling with color.

“With you?” Brett asked, his smile sinful and hope in his eyes. Josh shifted under his stare, a nervous laugh escaping him.

“Here as in the planet earth. Here in town. Definitely this town, not another town. With me. If you want,” Josh added quickly. “Oh my god. Please knock me unconscious.”

“Can’t do that.” Brett chuckled and turned his head. “Another time, Jonah!” He called out to his teammate. He dropped his hand from Josh’s shoulder and laced their fingers together, smiling softly at him. “There’s a diner off third street, best milkshakes in the county.” He said as they started to walk toward the parking lot.

“Yeah. I know it. Lex and I used to hang there when we skipped classes.” Josh said, the words freely tumbling from his lips.

“You skipped classes, baby boy? You didn’t tell me I was flirting with danger.” Brett teased. Josh let out a genuine laugh, lightly smacking the lacrosse player across the chest. He paused as he brushed over his jersey, stopping in his tracks.

“Shut up.”

“Never. I like seeing you smile too much.” Brett grinned and nodded toward the car. “We going?”

“Hard to say. Don’t you need to grab your gear before we go anywhere?” Josh asked. Brett looked down in surprise and let go of his hand, chuckling.

“Got a decent eye, pretty boy. You mind giving me a couple of minutes? I should probably hit the shower too.” Brett said, taking a step back toward the field. “Unless you want to join me?” He asked. Josh turned scarlet in response and shook his head, stammering out excuses. Brett’s smile bloomed full force and he reached back, grabbing his hand again and pulling him back to the bleachers. He let Josh to the sidelines and sat him on the bench as he gathered his belongings, promising to be quick. With a quick kiss that made his toes curl, Josh watched Brett saunter away and head to the school. He sighed and flopped down sideways onto the bench, unable to restrain his grin as he waited. Roughly ten minutes later, strong hands rolled him into his back. He blinked up into amused blue eyes, shuddering under their intensity. “You ready?”

“For what?” Josh asked dumbly, his cheeks heating up as Brett’s smile impossibly widened.

“For me to buy you a milkshake. Come on, pretty boy.” Brett took him by the hand and pulled him into his feet. He smiled and looked at the taller boy, raising an eyebrow at the change in clothes. Khaki shorts and a pink polo shirt clung to his muscled frame. A part of Josh itched to touch him and he swallowed hard, tightening his hold firmly on Brett’s hand.

“You really don’t need to buy me one,” Josh began as they started back toward his car. A few stragglers congratulated Brett for leading the team to victory, but he hardly paid them much attention. His gaze stayed fixed on Josh’s face and, not for the first time, Josh wondered what he was seeing.

“It’s the least I could do since you’re giving me another ride.” Brett said, letting go of his hand as they reached the car.

“I know what I’d like to ride,” Josh muttered as he unlocked the car. He froze and looked across the top of his car, mortified as Brett smirked and waggled his eyebrows. “I think I had a stroke.”

“Please don’t ever stop.” Brett grinned as he climbed into the car, offering his hand as Josh slid into his seat. “What? Don’t you trust me?” He asked as Josh hesitated.

“I feel like it’s a trap.” Josh admitted, biting the inside of his cheek. Brett’s smile dropped immediately and he regretted saying anything.

“Whatever they said, it doesn’t mean anything. This? This is between me and you.” Brett said. Josh nodded, looking away, and strong fingers curled under his jaw. His face was turned back, Brett’s gaze holding him captive with ease. “If you were any of the things they called you, we wouldn’t be in this car. I want to get to know you, Josh. Screw what others say.” His words were sincere, but there was something else that he couldn’t place. Some kind of hunger hidden in those blue depths. “No trap. Just us getting milkshakes tonight. Okay?”

“Okay.” Josh whispered. Brett smiled and released his face, dropping his hand down to the console between them. He started the car and pulled out of his spot, cautiously lowering his hand down on top of Brett’s. “Milkshakes?” He asked, turning the steering wheel as he joined the line exiting the parking lot.

“Only the best for you, baby boy.” Brett smirked over at him and Josh blushed, ducking his head a little as he pulled onto the main road. “Are you hungry? I know I said a milkshake, but I’m craving a burger right now. Wanted meat since I called you Sunday night.”

“Can’t you let me live that down?” Josh whined, feeling the blush creep down his neck. “It was a joke.” He said as he slowed down at the next stoplight.

“Not if it keeps you blushing like that.” Brett smirked and leaned in, brushing his nose against the column of Josh’s neck. “It’s a gorgeous color on you.” He murmured, gently taking the lobe of his ear between his teeth and nibbling lightly. Josh let out a weak groan, his head falling involuntarily to the side. A car horn blared behind them and he jumped, swallowing back a yelp as he gunned it on the gas. Brett leaned back and laughed, grinning as he squeezed Josh’s hand tightly between his own. “Careful, baby boy. Submitting to me might be more than you bargained for.”

“Yeah?” Josh asked, swallowing hard as he licked his lips. He was definitely screwed. He pulled into the parking lot of the diner and turned his head as he cut the engine, feeling his skin heat again under Brett’s intense stare. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, fighting the urge to fix his hair and try to cover his face. He was _not_ some blushing teenage school girl.

His nerves spiked as silence fell over the car, neither male daring to move. Slowly, he shifted his head and caught Brett’s gaze. It was different now, softer, more disarming than the smooth, almost predatory gaze he’d received before. Brett’s words, not the slick play of words that had rolled off his tongue with ease, but somehow innocent tumbled out with a lack of finesse, “You’re beautiful.” Josh didn’t know how to respond. The unprompted, candid response disarmed him more than the plays off his gaffs. It felt as though Brett had left the script behind, dropping the role of hot lacrosse captain in favor of speaking his mind. It only cemented his blush, pushing more heat into his face and ears. He had to be glowing by that point.

Josh cleared his throat and blinked, breaking the spell between them. “I don’t think my face is pretty enough for us to skip out on the wait. We should get a table while we still can.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Pity.” Brett murmured. He slowly released Josh’s hand and reached for the door handle. “Come on, pretty boy. Let’s go reap my reward.”

“Maybe they'll be fans of yours and give us free food,” Josh suggested as he climbed out. He smiled as Brett huffed a laugh, locking his car and joining the other boy on the sidewalk. “Aren’t milkshakes bad for you?” He asked as Brett opened the door for him. They slid into the first empty booth they could find, Josh surprised when Brett refused to let go of his hand.

“In what way?” Brett asked, picking up the menus set behind the napkin dispenser and laying them out.

“Have you had a chance to ever look at yourself in the mirror? I know muscles like that don’t come from milkshakes and burgers.” Josh said, his filter once again failing him. He looked up with a low groan, mouth hanging open as he studied the ceiling above them. “Seriously? No fan to fall and send me to my death? What’s a guy gotta do to be ended in his time of need?”

“I think the universe would rather you get taken out on dates and not by a hit man.” Brett commented, drawing his attention with a low chuckle. Amusement glittered in his eyes and he slowly released Josh’s hand, flipping his menu over. “I work out, make sure I stay in shape. You want to be my witness? I’m sure I could show you a thing or two.” He offered, smirking.

“I’m sure you could.” Josh uttered, feeling a little faint as Brett licked his lips. Why did he have to be so attractive? “Doesn’t it take hours? I think I’d rather spend my time doing other things.”

“Oh?” Brett asked, a devilish smirk spreading slowly. “Tell me, baby boy. What other things could we spend time doing? Something horizontal, perhaps?” Josh choked on his spit, his cheeks flooding with color. He was thankful when someone arrived at the table, drawing Brett’s attention.

“Brett?” Josh lifted his gaze to the sandy blond boy standing at the end of the table, beaming down at Brett. “Long time no see. I was always hoping you’d call.” He amped up his boyish grin and Josh’s stomach dropped. This had to be one of Brett’s last hookups, didn’t it?

“Oh, right.” Brett squinted slightly as he looked at the eager boy. “I think I remember you. Name’s...Khan, yeah?” Josh’s chest tightened as he watched the boy’s face contort, first in annoyance and then a flash of anger.

“It’s _Vaughn_.”

“Right. Vaughn.” Brett shrugged one shoulder, “My bad.”

“Screw you,” the boy huffed before walking away. Josh sank a little lower in his seat, wishing some type of monster would wrap him in its arms and swallowed him back into the plush leather backing. He didn’t look up as Brett turned his head, boring holes into the table.

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Brett crooned, reaching across the table. Strong fingers curled under his jaw, tilting his head up. Josh was saved from having to answer when their waiter arrived, clearing his throat.

“Hi. I’m Lucas and I’m going to be your server. Can I start you two off with something to drink?” The brunette asked.

“Strawberry milkshake and a glass of water, please.” Josh said.

“Mint chocolate chip shake and a basket of fries, thanks.” Brett said, not moving his gaze away from Josh.

“I’ll get those in.” Lucas promised before stepping away. Josh swallowed, his heart racing as Brett’s finger traveled casually down his throat.

“What are you doing?” Josh asked softly, too nervous to move.

“Wondering what it’s going to take to make you smile.” Brett answered, drawing his hand back. “Did I do something wrong?” He added, a small pout forming. That combined with his puppy eyes and tousled hair made Josh feel weak in the knees.

“No.” Josh said quickly, shaking his head. “It’s nothing.” He picked up his menu and flipped it open, taking a breath to steady himself before he looked back up at Brett. “That guy from before…” he began, trailing off. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to ask. Brett’s gaze softened in understanding and he shook his head, glancing toward the bar where the boy had disappeared.

“Kissed at a party. Not an ex boyfriend.” Brett told him. It wasn’t what Josh wanted to hear, it wasn’t even what he’d wanted to ask, but he smiled weakly and nodded anyways. It wasn’t his business if Brett hooked up with people and left the pieces scattered behind him. He didn’t want to end up that way, but part of him feared that was exactly the path he was heading down. Brett’s aura drew him in hook, line, and sinker. He didn’t think he was going to be able to just walk away from...whatever this could be.

“Just making sure I’m not stepping on toes,” Josh found himself saying. He slowly let his head lean forward, his eyes falling to the clean polished metal table.  If there was ever a giant red flag or flashing light with a buzzer telling him to stop it was right here. That guy, he was cute. Better looking than him, even in his work uniform.  This was stupid. Brett must figure this was a game to play. He should have been doing homework or hanging at the skatepark with Lex, not out for a milkshake. Brett had said it was a thank you but it slowly began to feel more like a noose around his neck, slowly tightening around his insecurities.  

Brett's tone pulled him back, "What's wrong?  You seem like you're a million miles away."

“Nothing. I’m just thinking.” Josh replied with a small shrug. Brett’s smile turned sly as he leaned forward, forearms resting on the table between them.

“Hopefully about me, baby boy.”

“Yeah.” Josh agreed softly. The conversation stalled between them, the seconds ticking by with no change. He wanted to make up an excuse to leave, but Brett’s gaze had him pinned to the spot. The awkward feeling continued to grow, threatening to consume him, and he was ready to apologize to Brett and take his leave when a new hand slid milkshakes between them. He lifted his gaze to a middle aged woman, internally breathing a sigh of relief at the unfamiliar face.

“Fries will be out shortly, sweeties. We just started a fresh batch. Lucas will bring them out and take your orders if you’re ready. Is there anything else I can get for you?” She asked.

“No ma’am,” Brett answered as Josh shook his head. “Thank you for these.”

“My pleasure.” She turned and walked away, leaving them falling back into their awkward silence. Brett drummed his fingers lightly against the table as he pulled his glass a little closer, regarding it thoughtfully.

“Want to see something cool?” He asked, flicking his gaze up and regarding Josh curiously. He nodded in answer, his tongue feeling too heavy in his mouth, weighed down by his insecurities and uncertainties. Brett leaned towards his glass, barely moving it with his fingertips at the base. With the slightest tilt of his head, he snatched the tip of the stem of the cherry with his teeth. In a quick movement, barely the flick of his neck, he tossed it into the air and managed to catch it in his open mouth. Brett met his gaze, that nimble, active tongue working the fruit in his mouth, with tiny bulges of his cheeks. After a few moments, Brett slid the tied stem through his teeth and let it hang on his bottom lip. Josh shivered as he looked at the masterful knot. Brett was talented, that's for sure.

Josh pulled the straw to his lips and slowly sucked down the beverage. As long as he drank the shake, he didn't have to talk. Brett must've known the plan because he leaned towards his drink and his tongue pushed past his lips and circled the tip of the straw before pulling it towards his mouth. Josh's eyes widened at the sheer dexterity of Brett's mouth. The lacrosse captain slowly began to drink and, besides the bottom of the glass, his fingers hadn't touched the glass. There was no reason anyone should feel the heat flooding their cheeks from watching someone drink a shake but those people have never met Brett Talbot.

Brett must have known the effect he as having because he smiled brightly, the tip of the straw clinched between his front teeth. He let it fall free and a few drops of ice cream flecked his lips, melted chocolate falling onto his chin. He slowly licked the ice cream away, only serving to spread the chocolate further along his skin. “Like what you see, baby boy?” He murmured enticingly, smirking as Josh’s heart jumped and his cheeks grew scarlet.

“You missed a spot,” he said softly. Brett licked his lips again and Josh shook his head, stretching his hand across the table. Brett leaned in and Josh swept his thumb over the chocolate, collecting it with ease on the tip of his finger. As he started to draw back, Brett’s hand shot out and long fingers curled around his wrist. Without a word, his hand was drawn back across the table and Brett’s lips parted, tongue darting out. It wrapped sinfully around Josh’s finger, lapping away at the chocolate. Brett gaze his eyes locked with Josh’s and Josh held his breath, unable to look away. It wasn’t until Brett released his finger and then wrist that he was able to gulp down air, feeling lightheaded.

“Thanks for the help, baby boy.” Brett winked and lowered his mouth, sucking his straw back between his teeth.

“You’re welcome.” Josh managed, amazes that the words didn’t come out as a squeak. He grabbed his milkshake and tugged it closer, relieved as a basket of steaming fries was set down between them.

“Hey there, boys. Ready to order?” Lucas asked, smiling brightly. Josh didn’t miss the fact that his attention was solely on Brett. The lacrosse player nodded for Josh to order first, casually flipping his menu over and humming as he skimmed through it. Josh ordered himself a basket of chicken tenders, not surprised when Brett ordered the largest burger on the menu. He was certain the other boy could eat what he damn well pleased with the amount of working out he did to stay in shape for lacrosse.

“And I think that’s it,” Brett concluded as he placed the menus back behind the napkin dispenser. Lucas didn’t move, lingering at the foot of the table until Brett looked his way.

“You’re captain of the Devenford Prep team, right?” Lucas asked. “I heard you guys won your game tonight. Congratulations. You celebrating your victory?” He asked, pushing his lips out in what Josh thought was meant to be suggestive.

“I am.” Brett said, stretching his legs out beneath the table and leaning his calf against Josh’s. “Trying to, at least.”

“If you’re going to Freddy’s house party after this, I’d love to catch up with you. You’re my final table for tonight.” Lucas said, a tad too eagerly. “I’ll see you there?”

“Doubtful.” Brett answered, tapping his fingers against the table. “You interested in going to a party, baby boy?” He asked. Josh shook his head, feeling an inexplicable surge of warmth as Lucas huffed and walked away. “Can I try your milkshake?” Brett asked, leaning forward again.

“Sure.” Josh nodded and slid his glass closer, surprised when Brett’s warm hand covered his own. He watched as Brett grabbed his straw between his teeth, slowly sucking up his milkshake to get a taste. Just like before, Brett maintained eye contact until he was finished, releasing the straw and pushing the cup back over to him. “Why are you like this?” Josh whined, suppressing a shudder as Brett smirked and licked his lips.

“I like the color your cheeks turn,” Brett replied with a low chuckle. “It’s a good look on you, baby boy.”

“I’m going to become a permanent tomato,” Josh warned as he reached for a couple of fries from the basket between them.

“Good.” Brett smirked and Josh’s insides flipped at the sight. He definitely needed to figure out what was going on in his head. Was he not as straight as he’d always thought? Was he guy? Bi? Pan? He’d never really given it much thought, had never been interested enough in anyone to examine his sexuality. The only time it had ever really come up was when he’d been telling his mom that he didn’t want to grow up and marry Lex as their parents had always teased they would. She’d smiled and tapped his nose, promising him that he wouldn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to do.

Dinner passed easily after that, Josh’s initial fears disappearing with each smile Brett threw his way. Well, perhaps they hadn’t fully disappeared. It was more as if they’d been pushed to the side, there to collect dust until something else stirred them up again. For now, he was content to bask in the glow of Brett’s undivided attention. He laughed at his jokes, listened to him tell stories about lacrosse, and found himself hardly paying attention to the rest of the world around them. The banter flowed more easily with the awkwardness between them gone and Josh could breathe easier. The check was paid and Brett led him back out to the car, leaning his hip against the passenger door as Josh walked around the car to his side. “Did you enjoy yourself?” He asked, sliding his hands into his pockets as he waited for Josh to unlock the car.

“I did. Thanks for the food. I didn’t realize I was so hungry.” Josh said as he slid into his car, starting it. Brett climbed in and chuckled softly, turning to face him in his seat.

“Let me make sure I satisfy that.” Before he could open his mouth to ask, Brett’s mouth was on his. Strong fingers cupped his jaw, angling his head properly before a tongue probed slowly against his lips. Josh whined softly, his eyes closing as his mouth parted and Brett’s tongue skillfully stroked along his own. He lost himself in the kiss, unable to focus on much besides the rush of blood in his ears and the taste of mint chocolate chip on Brett’s tongue. It was over for too quickly, the other boy pulling back with a satisfied smirk. “Did you like that, baby boy?” He murmured, stroking his fingers along Josh’s skin.

“I…” Words failed him, a weak croak leaving his throat that left him flushing in embarrassment. He turned away and Brett dropped his fingers, saying nothing as Josh started the car and began the drive back across town. He pulled into the housing complex and into Brett’s driveway mostly through muscle memory, surprised when he parked only minutes later. “Thanks again,” he said as he turned to his passenger.

“You’re welcome.” Brett smiled and leaned in, stealing another kiss that took his breath away. “I’ll see you soon, pretty boy. Definitely in my dreams tonight.” He winked and climbed from the car, hovering in the doorway for a moment. “Do you want to come in?” He asked, ducking his head back down. As enticing as the offer was, Josh had to shake his head. A quick glance at the dashboard clock said it was nearing midnight and he had things he needed to do. “Pity. Next time, then.” Brett said, stepping back and closing the door. Josh nodded, unable to find the words, and watched as the other boy headed for the front door. He was so fucking screwed.

He wanted the drive home to bring some kind of peace, some sort of clarity that answered every question bouncing around in his skull, but all it did was the opposite. He found himself more worked up, fingers itching to break out his laptop and do some proper research to try and help figure things out. The thing was, research had never really been his speed. That had always been what Lex was good at, finding answers to her questions and a million other that Josh had never wanted to ask. He did _not_ need to know that butterflies tasted food with their feet.

“Fuck,” Josh muttered as he shimmied out of his jeans and flopped down onto his bed. He rolled himself up in his comforter with a growing, squirming as he realized it was a little hotter then he was used to. With a quick glance down, he realized the green article of clothing hugging his chest didn’t belong to him. “Goddammit,” he muttered with a groan. Of course he’d managed to steal Brett’s hoodie. He buried his face against his pillow, blowing out a frustrated breath. What the fuck was he doing to do next? On his nightstand, his phone buzzed and Brett’s name lit up he screen. He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Endraking for helping with some of the dialogue, as well as a few of the scenes in the diner. You’re a prince among men, good sir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ding._

Josh flinched as his phone buzzed for what was probably the eighteenth time that day, casting a wary glance at the device. Brett’s name flashed across the screen and he bit down on his cheek, turning his head to look at his homework instead. He knew what he was doing was borderline cruel, but what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t good with words when it came to Brett. Hell, he was barely good with words on an average day. Adding a hot lacrosse captain into the mix simply screamed disaster. Brett had the unfortunate habit of making Josh tongue tied and making him word vomit until he was begging the ground to swallow him whole or some other tragedy to befall him.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t like Brett. He did. Brett was funny, he was cunning, and he was hot. The thing was, Josh had no idea why Brett was so interested in getting to know him. It couldn’t be because he actually thought Josh was worthy of his time, right? There had to be something else he wanted, even if it was just a quick fuck in his bed. Although even then, Josh still didn’t quite understand the appeal. There was nothing special about him that Brett couldn’t easily find better in someone else.

Footsteps on his stairs drew his attention and he looked up as Lex walked in, watching her flop face first onto the bed. “What took you so long?” He asked, turning back to stare in dismay at his English essay. He’d had half an hour of peace and had a single word written on the page. _Ding._

“Line at the gas station since prices are supposed to be going up again.” Lex sighed loudly and rolled over, sitting up and raising an eyebrow at him. “Did your phone just make a noise?”

“What?” Josh’s eyes widened and he rapidly shook his head, knowing it was useless. He could feel the blush crawling up his cheeks. “It’s nothing.”

_Ding._

“Nothing sure seems to be texting you an awful lot. And you don’t have any other friends and it’s not me, so spill.” She said, inching closer to the edge of the bed.

“It’s not important.” Josh said, wincing as his phone buzzed again. This time, a reminder that he had unread texts. Lex levelled him with her best unimpressed look.

“Aren’t you going to answer it?” She asked, pressing her lips in an unhappy line.

“I...uh...I dunno.” Josh shrugged weakly, scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s a text message, not heart surgery. You can open it and then decide.” Lex pointed out. The phone dinged again and she gave him an incredulous look. “How many texts has this person sent you?”

“Twenty,” Josh said immediately without looking. He totally hadn’t been keeping count. No, not at all.

“That’s a new record.” Lex hummed.

“Nah,” he let out a weak chuckle. “That still belongs to you. Thirty-one texts from when you left your lighter in my room.” Lex rolled her eyes at that, a fond smile tugging at her lips.

“That was an emergency.” She waved it off.

“Your lighter doesn’t constitute as an emergency,” he pointed out.

“It has a rainbow farting unicorn breathing fire at the Nyan cat. It’s important,” Lex defended without missing a beat. Josh snorted softly and shook his head, turning in his chair to look at her again. She’d edged closer to the end of the bed, ready to strike.”So,” Lex smiled coyly, “who is texting you twenty times?” _Ding._ “Twenty-one times. I know it’s not me because I have my lighter.” She lightly patted the pocket of her jeans.

“No one,” Josh answered quickly. “It’s...uh...a ghost.” He winced at the lame answer, biting down on the inside of his cheek. “A...very talented ghost?”

“Well,” Lex deadpanned, “I knew eventually I’d be replaced as your bestie. Not all of us can have the fortune of communing with Alexander Graham Bell.”

“Who?” Josh frowned, slowly edging his hand closer to his phone as Lex perched herself on the corner of the mattress.

“The inventor of the telephone? The guy who has texted you,” _ding,_ “twenty-two times now.” She twitched and Josh sprang into action, snatching the phone from the edge of his desk just as she reached it. It buzzed again in his hand and he tossed it, eyes widening as it arced through the air and sailed straight through the open window. Lex’s eyes widened a fraction before she got up to investigate, leaning out the window for a moment. “I give it a zero out of seven. I don’t even think it flipped. No style, man.” She clicked her tongue and glanced back at him. “RIP Samsung. You were no Nokia Brick, but you brought many hours of boredom relief. You’ll be missed, comrade.”

“Oh god,” Josh whined as he lurched to his feet. He ignored Lex’s cackle as he hurried downstairs and outside, staring in defeat down at the cracked piece of plastic on the sidewalk. He picked it up and tapped a few keys, looking up at his open window and flipping off Lex. She blew him a kiss and he sighed, shoving his phone into his pocket as he returned inside. He trudged slowly up to his room, throwing himself onto the bed with an exaggerated groan. “Dad’s gonna kill me for this.”

“Just tell him Alexander Graham Bell possessed your phone after you ignored his texts. He’ll totally understand.” Lex patted him on the back. “Hey, have you looked at the science homework yet? Because the last problem is a bitch and I definitely need your help on it....” she began, poking him in the side until he rolled over and glared up at her. She ignored him and grabbed his textbook from his bag, opening it as she began to ramble a hundred miles an hour about things he didn’t understand. Not only did he no longer have a phone, but he also would never know what Brett wanted from him. Maybe fate was trying to be kind to him.

-

Fate was a fucking bitch.

Josh stumbled to a halt as he reached the parking lot the next day, his eyes wide as he looked at his car. Brett Talbot was leaning against it, looking bored as he scanned the crowd of students. He caught sight of Josh and a slow smirk spread, his entire posture changing as he waited for the boy to approach. “What’s Captain eight pack doing here?” Lex asked as she joined him, snorting when he jumped. “Dude.”

“I...I don’t know.” Josh said weakly, taking a slow breath to steady himself. “Must have gotten lost or something?” He bit the inside of his cheek and tightened his hold on the strap of his bag, making his way to his car. “H-hey, Brett.”

“So you’re not dead after all,” Brett chuckled quietly. “You’ve been a difficult one to reach, Josh. I left like a hundred different messages.

“Oh so _you’re_ Mr. Bell.” Lex said, eyes widening slightly.

“Who?” Brett asked, nose scrunching up.

“Alexander Graham Bell?” Lex tried. When Brett’s confusion only depended, she sighed and clicked her tongue in disappointment. “You’re lucky you’re pretty. Seriously? Does no one else know the inventor of the telephone? It’s not even that hard to remember.”

“Noted,” Brett murmured as he shifted his gaze back to Josh.

“So how did you two meet?” Lex asked, eyeing the pair. Josh wished that he’d stayed home for the day and could have avoided the entire interaction. The last thing he needed were these two worlds colliding. He didn’t even _know_ what was going on between him and Brett. Was there anything to even tell? Josh’s heart hammered in his chest as he looked pleadingly at Brett. He wasn’t ready to come out to Lex, not when he didn’t know what was going on. Not when there were too many uncertainties.

“Lacrosse game last week,” Brett said after a pause. “The bus left me after my game here and Josh was nice enough to give me a ride home. Just wanted to stop by and say thanks since my messages didn’t seem to be going through.”

“My phone took a swan dive,” Josh blurted as Lex opened her mouth.

“Off the second story. The launch was flawless, but it couldn’t stick the landing. The judges weren’t very kind to it. Neither was the sidewalk.” She beamed, looking immensely pleased with herself as Josh turned scarlet. To his surprise, Brett chuckled and nodded his head.

“I like her.” He said.

“Oh god, please don’t.” Josh said immediately. Lex mock gasped, smacking him across the arm and narrowing her gaze.

“Excuse _you,_ Joshy. I’m a fucking _delight._ ” She said, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at Brett. “So, Alexander Graham Bell, got a real name?”

“Joshy? I think I prefer calling you baby boy.” Brett winked at Josh, causing him to choke on his spit. Heat flooded his face and a soft noise spilled from his lips. He needed to die. The ground needed to swallow him up and take him as far from here as humanly possible.

“Excuse me?” Lex asked, looking between the pair. Josh squirmed uncomfortably, biting the inside of his cheek and looking away. “Something you wanna tell me?”

“It’s uh...Brett’s nickname for me. Because I’m so new to knowing lacrosse?” Josh attempted. Both Lex and Brett snorted at his poor lie, each looking at each other in surprise.

“You’ve been going to games without me?” Lex asked, elbowing Josh between the ribs after she’d collected herself. Josh winced and rubbed his side, chewing his lip as he glanced at her. “Who won?”

Josh flushed at that, dropping his gaze to the ground, “Brett.” The answer was weak to his ears.

He peeked up shyly at the lacrosse captain, blushing harder at the grin blossoming over Brett’s face. “Baby boy here is a good luck charm.” Brett said, winking at him.

“You lost the first game,” Lex snarked. Brett’s grin only widened.

“He was on the wrong team then.” He murmured. Josh squirmed, looking up at his best friend and then the other boy. Was he dreaming or were they actually arguing because of him? He lightly pinched his elbow, disappointed when nothing changed.

“Josh doesn’t just cheer for any team,” Lex continued as she took a bold step closer to Brett. He shifted toward her and crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. “You have to earn it.”

“Lex,” Josh hissed softly as he reached out and grabbed her arm. “Brett,” he added with a pleading glance at the other boy. Neither paid him any attention.

“Trust me, I know.” Brett practically purred. He shifted his gaze to Josh, lips curving up in a sinful smirk that made him feel weak in the knees. “It’s why I’m here.”

“You’re coming on Saturday?” Lex and Brett asked in unison. Josh jumped from the attention swivelled on him, chewing the inside of his cheek. “Of course he’s coming on Saturday,” Lex rolled her eyes at Brett. “Beacon Hills against Forest View Academy is a must see game.”

“Too bad he’ll be watching Devenford play against the Riverside Bengals that night.” Brett replied, straightening up to tower over them. Lex didn’t budge an inch. “I need my good luck charm.”

“Reminder that you lost the first game against us.” Lex scoffed lightly. “He’s coming to see Beacon Hills. It’s a bestie thing. We always have Saturday plans.”

“Too bad he’ll be busy this Saturday.” Brett replied, not giving in so easily. “You can have him back when I’m finished with him.” The challenging glint in his eyes made Lex scowl and Josh stepped between them, eager to dissolve the tension before it became an actual fight.

“I’ll come to both,” he said quickly. “Devenford has a later start time. I’ll stay for the first half of the Beacon Hills game and make it just in time for Devenford’s second half. Everyone wins.” Josh said, looking pleadingly between the pair. Lex squared her jaw, glowering at Brett. Neither one seemed willing to give first. “I’ll be at both. I promise.” Josh said softly.

Lex eyed him for a long moment before she nodded, wrapping her arm around him and pulling him into a side hug. “I’ll see you later, Josh. Don’t forget I’m coming over soon to help you with that assignment.” She said, lightly poking his cheek before taking a step back. “Later, Captain eight pack.” She flipped him off before turning and striding confidently away toward her car, leaving the pair alone. Josh exhaled in relief, turning to find Brett looming over him.

“So what did you actually want?” Josh asked, his heart racing as he stared up into those impossible blue eyes. Were they actually blue? Silver? From the way the sun reflected from them, it was hard to tell.

“I was getting worried, baby boy. You weren’t answering my messages.” Brett murmured. “And you still have my hoodie.”

“Yeah, the hoodie.” Josh swallowed nervously and took a step away from Brett, walking around his car to the backseat. “I think I tossed it in my car to give back to you.” He unlocked it and opened the door, trying not to react as Brett circled the car and came to stand behind him.

“And my messages?” Brett reminded with an amused chuckle.

“Messages? I don’t have any messages. They’d be on my phone that...oh.” Josh laughed nervously and ducked down into his car, hoping his blush was hidden.

“What happened to it, _Joshy?_ ” Something about the way Brett used Lex’s nickname made him take pause. He toyed with the zipper of his gym bag, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Well, it started with the phone. And the window was open because the weather was just so nice yesterday, you know? Anyhow the phone took flight. Out the window, it went pretty far. But then gravity hit because phones don’t have wings or any kind of real aerodynamics. So then the sidewalk happened. Lex gave it a zero out of seven, which kind of hurt. I’m pretty sure it flipped once before it landed. But she said it had no style and I guess that fits because I also have no style and I can’t find your hoodie even though I swore I put it in here this morning.” He gave up searching his gum bag and took a step back, eyes widening as he rubbed against an immovable wall of muscle and heat. “You’re warm.”

Brett chuckled softly and bent over him, their bodies slotting together perfectly in a way that made him weak in the knees. “I’m always warm, I run hot. Why did your phone try to take flight?” He asked, stroking his fingers lightly down Josh’s side.

“See, it vibrated. On the edge of my desk which is very close to my window, you know. Well, you wouldn’t know since you’ve never been in my room, but it’s close. Super close. And it vibrated and Lex was getting curious and so she tried to grab it and I got it first and panicked and it went out the window. We said a prayer for it, it was a real tragedy. It’s why we both wore black today.” Josh said. Brett hummed, gently plucking at the hem of his tee shirt and making him shudder.

“Do all vibrating things make you so nervous or is it just phones?” Brett asked innocently. Josh choked on his spit, his entire body going rigid as his brain short circuited. His brain did not need to go there, did it?

“I-I should check the car, right?” Josh asked, turning around to face Brett. Those eyes pinned him in place, the taller boy effortlessly caging him in. Fuck. “Yeah, the car. Definitely.” Josh squeaked as he whirled around and climbed into the passenger seat on his hands and knees. As he tipped himself forward, his hips lifted up. Brett let out a quiet groan of appreciation, licking his lips as he watched. His fingers itched to dig into those hips and hold Josh down as he fucked him down into the mattress. Would Josh’s skin purple immediately under his fingers? Or would it bruise nice and slow?

“There’s a party after the game Saturday night,” Brett said as Josh continued to search for his hoodie. “I was hoping you’d be my plus one.”

“Found it!” Josh snagged the Devenford Prep hoodie and started to back out of the car, freezing in place. His butt was touching Brett’s legs. “Pa-Party?” He stammered out, looking for his escape. “I’m not really a party kind of guy.” He crawled to the driver’s seat and pushed the door open, scrambling out and straightening up. He turned around, holding the hoodie out triumphantly across the top of his car. “See, I found it.” He said, praying the heat was no longer pooled in his face.

“It can be an exclusive party, just the two of us.” Brett winked, leaning against the top of the car. “Why so red, baby boy? I thought the fun was just getting started.”

“Fun.” Josh let out a breathless laugh, twisting his fingers in the hoodie he was still clutching. “Yeah. Fun.” He nodded his head, daring to lift his head and meet Brett’s burning gaze. He took a breath to steady himself, his curiosity finally catching up to him. “What messages did you send anyways? Like, hypothetically, if my phone had not suddenly realized its dream to become a bird and take flight, the messages I would have received. If I’d looked at the, Oh I don’t know, maybe twenty-three messages that dinged?”

“Well,” Brett began as he closed the passenger door and the one for the back of the car, “the first few were to make sure you made it home safely.” He tapped his fingers lightly against the body of the car, taking slow steps around the front of it. “Then I asked if you wanted to come to my game on Saturday.”

Josh laid the hoodie down against the top of the car, resting his cheek against it as he watched Brett slowly approach. He took a moment to process the information, nodding his head. “Oh yeah. Made it safe and sound. If I hadn’t, the entire world would know about it. One time, in middle school, I was boarding and took a nasty fall. Lex got the whole thing on video and everyone saw it. She went with me to the hospital and I had to get a million stitches and a skin graft on my shin. She told everyone about it the next few days, but in a loving way. ‘Don’t mess with my Joshy’ and all.” He smiled faintly at the memory, glancing up at Brett as he lifted the hoodie and rubbed the rim of the hood against his neck. It felt soft. Comforting. Like a blanket a child would carry to ward off all the evils in the world.

“She sounds like a good best friend,” Brett snorted softly but the words rang true. He paused as he saw Josh rub his face against his hoodie, his inner wolf going into a frenzy. He itched to bury his face against Josh’s neck and sink his teeth in, inhaling his scent before devouring him whole. “You like it?” He asked, tapping his fingers against the body of the car as he advanced on his prey.

Josh pulled his face back from the hoodie, smiling slightly. “Yeah. It’s not the greatest on gas mileage, but it’s always there for me. Like Lex. I guess I have a habit of surrounding myself with strong women.” The words slipped free, a little too easy for his mind to catch up. His mind turned on him cruelly, evaporating the blush of embarrassment as his darker memories pulled him back.

_“You’re so strong,” Josh marvelled as he sat down on the edge of the bed and took her by the hand. His mother smiled warmly and gently squeezed back, her brittle grip bringing tears to his eyes._

_“I’m strong because of you,” she faintly whispered back._

Josh was jerked back to the present as Brett finally reached him, their bodies lightly brushing together. All the heat faded from him as he shook his head to being his eyes back to focus. Without thinking, he offered the hoodie out and kept his gaze focused somewhere far away. “I don’t know,” he said, his tone neutral with just a hint of pain, “about Saturday night. I’ll try and make the game. Beacon Hills first half and Devenford for the second. Lex will chew me out if I don’t spend time with her.” He said softly, lifting his gaze and offering a flat smile to Brett.

“Josh...” Brett began, sounding doubtful.

“You don’t need a good luck charm in the first quarter. That’s when everyone is off buying concessions anyways, no one is really paying attention.” Josh said, taking a step away from him.

“Lacrosse has periods,” Brett corrected with a small frown gracing his lips. “I’ll see you Saturday then.” He collected his hoodie and stepped away, walking to his car just a few feet away. Josh nodded and sank down into the driver’s seat, shutting the door softly and gripping the steering wheel. He forced himself to draw in a breath and exhale slowly, repeating the process until he felt steady enough to drive. He could do this.

The drive home felt like a distant memory. Josh spent half of the journey glancing at his passenger seat with misty eyes, wishing his book bag wasn’t taking up residence in the seat. He can almost see her sitting there on one of their countless trips to the hospital, her hands steadily working on her latest project. Sometimes it was a blanket, but usually her hospital visits involved smaller items like scarves and hats. Muscle memory made him put on his right turn signal and he changed lanes, letting his eyes drift along the side of the road for a moment before his eyes caught the sign pointing him toward the hospital. Pained ‘I love you’ whispers bounced around in his head as he switched lanes quickly to make the turn for his neighborhood. He could almost smell her perfume and hear her humming along to the radio, never once following the actual song but making up her own tune. He missed her.

Lex’s Bronco was already waiting in the driveway. He parked and ignored his bag, barely remembering to grab his keys as he moved blindly for the front door. It was getting difficult to see through the haze of tears. His footsteps fell dully on the stairs as he trudged up then, his head spinning while he headed for his bedroom. He pushed open the door, automatically swiveling his gaze to find Lex where she was getting to her feet. “I really can’t stand that guy. He’s such an arrogant bast-Joshy?” She took a step toward him, anger flashing in her eyes as she reached out. He knew the anger was directed at Brett and he weakly shook his head, clinging to her and hiding his face against her shoulder.

“Mom.” The simple word spilled brokenly from his lips. Almost instantly, Lex deflated and stroked her hand down his spine. She led him to the bed and sat him down, walking to the window and hefting it open. Josh wasn’t sure when the lit joint appeared between his fingers, but he closed his eyes and took a long drag, feeling the dizzying fire burn his throat. He exhaled slowly and passed it over, letting the haze begin to settle as the air clouded around them.

-

It was too hard to get out of bed the next morning. Josh made an aborted move for his phone to cut off the alarm before he blinked himself fully awake, realizing that wasn’t what had woken him. Faintly, he could hear the blender going from the kitchen and the opening of the cabinet by the fridge. His dad must have been getting ready for work. Rolling over in bed, he dragged his pillow up over the back of his head and closed his eyes. He could afford to miss a day of class. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been learning the same shit for years.

By the time he heard his dad leave an hour later, he hadn’t managed to fall back asleep. He forced himself to get out of bed, grabbing the fresh bottled water sitting on his nightstand. He’d definitely have to thank Lex later. He shuffled slowly from his bedroom and down the hall, reaching up for the cord that would lower the attic stairs. He eased them down and made his ascent, reaching for the overhead light switch. The dimly lit space was still covered in cobwebs and boxes shoved together, the same as it always was when he visited. He crouched down and made his way to the far end of the attic, grabbing a familiar box and taking a seat in front of it. It came open with ease, clouds of dust making him cough and grimace. Rolling back the sleeves of his shirt, he began to empty the box and slouched down to take a look at the memories that were haunting him.

Hours passed in a similar manner. Josh lost himself in looking through picture frames and scrapbooks that his grandmother had created, some of the only things that still held what he wanted. It wasn’t enough. It never was.

He wished he could still remember the smell of his mother’s perfume. He had a bottle of it in his bathroom that he sprayed around his room when he needed to feel closer to her, but it was never quite what he wanted. It didn’t smell the same. Even wrapping up from time to time in her old blanket, one he kept at the back of his closet so his dad never saw it, wasn’t enough. He needed his mom. Losing her had scraped him raw, left him gutted and hollow in places he wasn’t sure he would ever feel anything again.

Part of him would always blame his dad for feeling so lost and broken. His dad has torn down every memory of her and shoved it to the back of the attic, unable to face the ghost of their missing beloved. In the months that had followed her death, Josh had shut down and forced everyone out. Lex hadn’t even been able to break through to him, though she’d tried. He can still remember her screaming in his face, tears falling as she’d chewed him out for leaving her so alone. It had taken weeks after that to finally get up out of bed and go to school. He’d ended up being a full semester behind his peers, and as a result Lex had failed right alongside of him. _Together no matter what_ was what she’d told him when he’d asked about it. That still rang true.

-

Lex took the stairs two as a time as she walked into the Diaz household, her knock unanswered. As she reached the top of the landing, her eyes caught the stairs descending from the attic and she knew immediately where he was. “Oh Joshy,” she whispered. She gripped the stairs and made her way up, clearing her throat. “I brought your homework if you were interested,” she said, feigning annoyance as she climbed into the attic. “If not, I’ve already completed it so all you have to do is put your name on it.” She crouched down and made her way to the boxes Josh was focused on. He was in a completely different world, lost to her. She sighed and reached out, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder.

Josh startled and looked up, a fond smile gracing his lips, “Hey.” The acknowledgement put Lex at ease as she slid into the space beside of him, lining their bodies up so they touched from shoulder to hip. It was a simple greeting, but it meant that, even briefly, he was back in the land of the living.

Wordlessly, Lex reached for the box Josh had just started to empty and pulled out a photo album from the top. She flipped it open and splayed it across their laps, tapping at the first picture she comes across. “Wasn’t this Donovan’s fifth birthday party?”

“I think so. He was scared of the clown, so mom threatened to beat up on him and made sure the clown didn’t stay for cake and ice cream.” Josh smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Didn’t you end up beating the clown with a balloon animal?”

“A balloon kangaroo. Your mom had to claim me and promise the guy it wouldn’t happen again. I also stole his water pistol flower.” She grinned, winking at him. “Still at the bottom of my dresser.”

“No surprise there,” Josh chuckled and bumped their shoulders together. Lex smiled and turned the page, counting this as a small victory. She watched him as they lost themselves in the memories of their childhood and early teenage years, knowing that it wasn’t enough to take away his pain. Nothing could ever do that. But what she could make sure of was that his good memories would outweigh the bad and she could bring them to the light on his darkest days. It’s enough to keep him present and not lose him the way she had when he’d lost his mom. She wasn’t sure she could handle another dark period again.

The next couple of hours passed slowly, the two going through various photo albums until they’d reached the last one in the box. Lex laughed as she opened it, her eyes immediately falling on one of her favorite pictures. “Was this Matt’s birthday party? Holy fuck, I hated those pigtails.” They were small children in the picture, eight or nine years old and still leaned against each other the way they were now. Her hair was pulled back in pigtails, a scowl aimed at the camera, and her pale skin stood out in contrast with the red that told of a sunburn on her face and shoulders.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Josh shrugged one shoulder and glanced over. “You hated it though. You told everyone there how much you hated that party and those pigtails.”

“Did not,” Lex scoffed lightly.

“You really did. You rubbed it in Matt’s face. You were so strong willed.” Josh’s quiet laugh died as he turned to look at her. “Mom loved how strong willed you were. Strong willed and stubborn to a fault. She said you were exactly who I needed in my life. She picked out our wedding colors before fifth grade.”

“What colors?” Lex asked, leaning her head down onto his shoulder.

“She said red and black since neither of us should be in white.” Josh smiled softly. “We were always spilling things. Mom used to say we couldn’t walk across the room without staining something white. It was why she always covered the tablecloth when you’d come over.” Lex snorted softly at that. “But mom always said you’d have the final say. She knew you’d pitch a fit if you didn’t.” Josh explained.

“She was a smart woman. You know, I think a lot of people will be disappointed when we don’t tie the knot. Hey, do you want to hold a funeral for our future together? That would be dope,” she elbowed him gently and earned another laugh. 

“You just want to build another funeral pyre like we did for your hamster when we were eleven.” Josh shook his head.

Lex grinned at the thought. “Hey, it was poetic. The flames kissing the sky. Firetrucks circling the block. Everyone gathering around to watch. Who knew that those plastic squares of hamster mulch would make the fire that big.” She defended playfully.

“No one would ever forget Speedy. You made sure of that. Or the old oak tree.” He teased.

“It was already dead,” she shot back. “Those cinders wouldn’t have caught a healthy tree on fire and the fire marshal said so.”

“You never change,” Josh chuckled and leaned his head against hers.

“You wouldn’t want me to.” Lex murmured. A comfortable silence settled over them for a few minutes. Josh finally lifted his head and straightened up, turning to look at her with red rimmed eyes. He looked exhausted, she realized with a sad pang. His cheeks were pale, no doubt from lack of sunlight all day, and there was a light sheen of sweat on his skin.

“Thanks for coming and checking up on me,” he murmured softly. “I just had a moment yesterday and...well, you know how it goes.”

“Joshy, you don’t owe me an explanation.” Lex said softly. “You never have to explain to me. You’re my Joshy and I...” her voice wavered for a moment, “I love you. I’m not going anywhere.” She said, clearing her throat to get rid of the emotion. “And I’m sorry if I’ve been pushy about your _new friends_ lately.”

“You haven’t been pushing me.” Josh smiled weakly. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Brett. I just didn’t know what to say. I still don’t. It’s...complicated. Half the time, I don’t even know what’s going on.” He admitted softly.

“Joshy,” Lex gently placed her finger over his lips, “you don’t owe me an explanation. Didn’t I just say that?” She smiled teasingly. “All I want is for you to be happy. That and 80% of your time because as the Queen of the Universe I have a list of demands that only you and your sheepish smile and eloquent way with words can fulfill.” Josh smirked against her finger and she grinned, pulling it away slowly and tapping him on the nose. “Got it?”

“Thanks, Lex.” Josh said quietly. She knew it was for so much more.

“You’re welcome. Now why don’t we go downstairs? As Queen of the Universe, I demand pizza rolls for dinner. And I know there’s a stash hidden in your freezer because I put them there.” She lifted up onto her knees, grabbing a few photo albums and carefully stacking them back in the box.

“Literally not surprised by that,” Josh huffed a quiet laugh.

“And by the way, you and I are going to get a new phone after we eat.” Lex said. Josh opened his mouth to argue and she covered it with her hand, shaking her head. “No. You can pay me back by playing Words With Friends with me so I don’t have to play with my crazy aunt. You know, the color blind one that thinks she has gray hair but it’s actually bright red and no one will tell her the truth because it fits her personality? I need my partner back. The game is not called words with crazy aunts, or words with fire engines, or words with sports cars.”

Josh lifted his hands in surrender, nodding his head. She removed her hand and eyed him sharply, waiting for him to speak. “You win, Lex. The Queen of the Universe has spoken.” He said, sealing the box shut. Lex beamed in response and nodded, heading to the edge of the attic and beginning her descent down into the main house. She glanced back up, relieved that Josh had followed. He was still with her.

-

Brett Talbot could have anyone he wanted. He knew it. His friends knew it. His school knew it. Hell, half of the county seemed to know it. Unfortunately, there seemed to be one person in town who hadn’t quite received the memo: Josh Diaz. For the life of him, Brett could not understand why he was having to chase the other boy as hard as he was. With most hookups, the task was easy. Flirt a little, bat his eyes, and then watch the object of his desire crawl into his bed and writhe under his hands. But Josh? He was different and it was as curious as it was maddening.

If Brett were being honest with himself, Josh wasn’t his typical target. Hell, he probably never would have noticed the other boy if he hadn’t watched Brett with such interest while he was preparing for a lacrosse game. He was used to people ogling him, it was part of the reason he stayed so fit and kept his shirt off as often as allowed. He liked the attention, thrived under it. He’d felt Josh’s hungry gaze through the lacrosse game and it had made his wolf pique with interest. Still, he wouldn’t have ever said hello if it hadn’t been for Josh’s boldness at the end of the game. Congratulating the opposing team? He couldn’t understand the logic or reasoning behind it. He’d advanced on Josh with hunger and curiosity, but the other boy had retreated into himself. Then, just as Brett had given up and backed away, Josh had seized him in a kiss. It had been clumsy at first, a little unpracticed, but it had gotten his attention. He was drawn to the boy with a golden complexion, the one whose cheeks seemed to be a permanent shade of red when he showered him with cunning words and double entendres. Brett had tried to get him into his bed that first night, had mentally prepared himself for the execution of his plan, but Josh had turned him down. He wouldn’t admit it freely, but he’d spent the next hour playing over their encounter and trying to discover where he’d gone wrong.

The phone call Sunday night had been an interesting one. Brett had known Josh had called him Friday night and immediately hung up, he’d heard the tiny squeak from the other boy. Somehow, luck had been on his side and he’d convinced Josh to come and cheer him on during his game. He’d wrapped the boy in his hoodie, his wolf pleased as his scent surrounded Josh, and he couldn’t describe the feeling when the boy had cheered him on after his first successful goal. Brett wasn’t stupid. He’d heard the whispers from the stands and had turned, watching the boy shrink in on himself. He needed to relax him, to convince him to ignore what other people said. He wouldn’t be able to get Josh between his legs if there were any doubts. He’d paid for dinner, courted him properly, and, still, Josh had turned him down. Then came the catastrophe of Josh ignoring his text messages, his invitations to come out with Brett for a run in the preserve or to come to his lacrosse game on Saturday. When he’d promised to show up, after Brett had asked in person, Brett had been ecstatic. But as the game rolled to an end, Josh hadn’t shown himself. His wolf growled unhappily and he’d checked his phone, knowing there would be no texts from the pretty boy that had taken up his thoughts.

“Damn it,” Brett huffed as he packed his lacrosse bag after he showered. He tugged on his hoodie, displeased that Josh’s scent had almost completely faded from it. Whatever this was between them, he needed answers. He was either going to sleep with him tonight or move on to his next target. That was a promise.

“Yo Talbot, you coming tonight or what?” One of his teammates asked, walking by and clapping him on the back. It took everything he had not to snap, barely swallowing down the growl.

“Can’t make it,” Brett muttered. “Got plans.” He slammed his locker shut with more force than necessary, shouldering his bag. His teammate shrugged and walked away, leaving him to stew. Unfortunately, he still felt eyes on him. Turning his head, he scowled at the freshman watching him. “What, Dunbar?”

“I just wanted to see if you were okay. We won tonight.” Liam reminded softly, chewing his lip. “Is everything okay? You’ve been a little out of it since before the game started. Like you’re not really here with us.”

“Fuck off,” Brett snapped. “It’s none of your business. Stop creeping on me,” he added over his shoulder as he turned away from the lockers. Without another word, he stormed from the locker room and out to where Lori was waiting for him. She wrinkled her nose as he tossed his bag into her friend’s car, crossing her arms as she looked up at him.

“What’s got you so pissy?” She asked.

“Bad day.” Brett muttered. “Go home with Jeannie. I’m going to walk.” He said, stepping back from the car and pulling out his phone and headphones. “Okay?”

“Sure thing, weirdo.” Lori said, dropping down into the car and nodding at her friend. They drove away, leaving Brett in the empty lot. He started toward the road, closing his eyes for a moment as he summoned his inner wolf. Tracking scents was something of a speciality of his. It was easy to pick up on Josh’s scent, weak as it was thanks to being clouded by his car, but it made little difference. Somehow, Brett’s wolf knew exactly where he needed to go. He trusted his instincts and began to run, burning off some of his excess energy and frustration.

Less than an hour later, Brett found himself slowing to a half outside of a modest two story home. He glanced at Josh’s car in the driveway and scanned the house, slowly walking around the outside of it as he tried to pinpoint Josh’s window. There was a dim light coming from the second floor at the back of the house. He used the garbage can to boost himself up, climbing with ease as he headed for the window. It was already cracked open and so he eased it the rest of the way, nose wrinkling as the scent of stale sickness reached his nose. Josh was curled up in the middle of the bed, trembling harshly while the girl he’d seen him with was sitting beside him, stroking his hair. Her head snapped up as the window opened, eyes narrowing. “What are you doing here?”

“What’s wrong with him?” Brett asked instead, hovering by the window as Josh let out a pitiful whine. His inner wolf squirmed uncomfortably, anxious from the sick scent coating the room.

“Stomach bug. Came by because he wasn’t at school yesterday and he wasn’t answering my messages. Found him curled up like this.” She sighed, worry creasing her brows. “Dumbass prefers to suffer on his own.”

“It hurts,” Josh whimpered as he leaned into her touch. She shushed him, lightly scratching her fingers against the back of his neck. “Lex, make it stop.”

“Mind if I sit down?” Brett asked quietly. Lex eyed him for a moment and finally shrugged, watching him as he sat on the other side of Josh. “Hey, pretty boy.” He crooned softly as he reached out and slid his hand under Josh’s.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Josh muttered as he rolled to look at him with half lidded eyes. His body seized in pain and he let out a choked cry, curling in on himself with a strangled curse.

“Where else would I be? Had to check on my good luck charm,” Brett told him. “Sometimes, someone just being there for you can lessen the pain.” He added softly as he concentrated on drawing it out. Josh slowly began to relax, shuffling a little closer to Brett until his head was pillowed on his stomach. He slowly withdrew his hand, confusion filling him as he looked down at the half asleep boy. It shouldn’t have worked.

“Well, well, Captain eight pack knows a thing or two about relieving cramps.” Lex snorted softly as she looked at him. “You don’t need to stick around. I can handle it from here.”

“Wait,” Josh muttered as he reached for Brett’s sleeve. “Did you win?” A cold chill wracked his body and he shuddered, reaching for his comforter as he let go of the werewolf.

“Went into overtime and won after being tied at nothing the whole game. Freshman scored the winning goal.” Brett explained. He hesitated a moment and stripped off his hoodie, offering it to Josh. “Put this on.”

“He doesn’t need a hoodie, he’s got enough blankets.” Lex said. Letting out a noise of protest, Josh grabbed the hoodie and struggled to pull it on. He flipped up the hood, burrowing his nose down against it. “Stubborn moron,” she whispered so quietly Brett wasn’t even sure she’d meant to speak aloud. “Whatever. You checked on him. You’re free to go.” She said bluntly. Brett rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to the window and sitting on the sill.

“He have a new phone yet?” He asked, the words escaping him before he could swallow them down.

“No.” “Yes.” Josh and Lex shared a look before Lex sighed and nodded her head. “Yeah. He got it a couple of nights ago.”

“Same number.” Josh added, stretching out with a slight wince. “Sorry I didn’t come tonight.”

“Just get some sleep.” Brett said, surprised at how soft the words came out. He climbed out the window without another word, walking to the edge of the roof and sitting down. He didn’t know what possessed him to stay, but his wolf was restless when it came to Josh. Half an hour later, when the window closed and the front door shut after Lex left, Brett crawled back up and eased it open. He slipped into the dark room, walking to the bed and gingerly sitting on the edge. Pained brown eyes snapped open and he reached out, taking Josh by the hand. “It’s just me. Relax,” he said quietly as he began to draw pain again. Josh’s pained moan slowly dissolved and faded away, a sigh of contentment escaping him.

“You shouldn’t have come back. Don’t want to get beat up for making the star lacrosse player sick.” Josh murmured, his eyes slipping shut as he settled back down.

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Brett said, laying down behind him. “I don’t really get sick.” He smirked to himself, surprised when Josh snorted and rolled into his chest.

“Everyone gets sick,” Josh said quietly as he nuzzled into Brett. “When did you come back?”

“Sh, baby boy. Just relax.” Brett leaned in, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Josh’s skin was slightly feverish, but it seemed to be going down. He wrapped an arm around Josh’s waist and pulled him close, his inner wolf practically purring as he dragged the human closer. He had no idea what to make of it. Somehow, Josh Diaz had gotten under his skin and Brett Talbot didn’t know what to do. For now, he closed his eyes and listened to Josh’s breath as it evened out and let that lull him to sleep. He’d have time to figure it out later.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks that passed were...bizarre. Josh somehow found himself falling into a ritual. One Devenford Prep game a week with Brett, one with Lex, and Brett always claimed him for milkshakes and a bite to eat after all games. At the end of each night together, Brett rewarded him with a kiss and an offer to come inside. Josh could never muster up the courage to say yes. Truthfully, he didn’t understand why Brett was still bothering to hang around, but a part of him yearned for the attention. He was careful to squash that tiny flame of hope every time Brett showed up with a cocky smile. People still whispered behind his back at games and he knew Brett would eventually get tired of the game and lose interest. Too bad Josh’s heart was already getting invested.

When Josh’s phone rang when he’d reached the skate park Saturday afternoon, he dropped his board and tugged his phone free. “Hey, where are you?” He asked, scanning the park for his friend. “Thought you said you weren’t working today?” He pressed down on the back of his board and caught it just before it clipped him in the stomach.

“Where am I supposed to be?” Brett’s amused voice crackled down the line and Josh nearly dropped his phone. He managed to tightened his grip on reflex, swallowing hard. “You busy? I was hoping to steal you away for a few hours.” He hummed softly.

“I...no, not really.” Biting down on his lip, Josh walked over to one of the picnic benches and sat down. He looked up at the call of his name, throwing a hand up to greet some of the other regulars. “I was just going to practice my kick flip.”

“Not nearly as exciting as what I have in mind.” Brett chuckled quietly. “That’s what...a few blocks from the east preserve entrance? Why don’t you meet me there?”

“I guess I could do that. As long as my board can come wherever we’re going. I walked today.” Josh sighed, getting to his feet and tucking his board under his arm. “You’ll be there soon?”

“I’m already here.” Brett replied. The line clicked dead and Josh pocketed his phone, glancing back longingly at the ramps for a moment. Sighing, he turned and started his brief walk to the preserve. It was about fifteen minutes, even at a brisk pace, and Josh was glad he wasn’t dressed in heavy clothing. The back of his neck was sweaty and he could only imagine how much worse it would have been if he’d been wearing a hoodie and a long sleeved shirt. At least the weather was gorgeous for his walk.

As expected, Brett was waiting for him at the entrance. He was leaning up against the gate, tapping away on his phone. Josh didn’t think it was quite fair that even in the shade, he looked like a glowing Greek god. His shirt had sleeves that had been cut off, the opening on the sides giving him a teasing glimpse of the ripped body hiding beneath. Skintight jeans clung to him, leaving little to the imagination as Josh raked his gaze up his thighs and lingered for a moment. Brett’s low laugh grabbed his attention and he flushed, snapping his gaze up with a stammered apology. It took two strides for Brett to reach him, gently gripping his chin and holding him steady. “I’ve missed you, baby boy.” Brett murmured. Josh’s heart did something stupid at the words and he bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from saying something stupid.

“Where are we going?” Josh asked. Brett smirked and leaned in, brushing their lips in a teasing kiss before he pulled back.

“On an adventure.” Winking, Brett stepped back and offered his hand. Josh took it without hesitation, his heart going overtime as Brett gave it a light squeeze.

“I didn’t keep you waiting for long, did I?” Josh asked, swinging their hands as they walked. Brett shook his head, turning down a well worn path and glanced over at him. “Oh. What if I had been busy?” He asked, biting the inside of his cheek again.

“Then I would have rescheduled for another day.” Brett said. “But I didn’t think you’d be very busy. You told me all you had planned was to lounge at home all weekend.” Josh thought back to their text conversation, fighting a smile. He couldn’t believe that Brett had remembered something he’d mentioned so casually.

“You’re just lucky Lex wasn’t around. I’d have had a harder time getting away.” Josh said. He still hadn’t told her about all of the time spent sneaking around with Brett. As far as she knew, Brett was just a friend that enjoyed teasing him. He wanted it to stay that way until he figured things out. He still wasn’t sure if he was gay or not. Maybe he was just into Brett.

“I’d have come and swept you off your feet,” Brett smirked. He turned them off the path and led Josh deeper into the woods, taking them out of sight. Josh angled his board so he didn’t keep hitting trees, pressing in close behind Brett as the taller man led him. They walked for a short period before they stepped onto a rock outcropping. Distantly, Josh could hear running water.

“Where are we?” Josh whispered. Brett didn’t answer, only placing himself along the edge of the rocks and guiding Josh up them carefully. The rocks smoothed out after a few yards, the boulders larger in size and worn from years of weathering, and Josh spied a blanket spread out along one of them and a picnic basket beside it. “Brett...?”

“Come here.” Brett took his board and set it down carefully before wrapping Josh in his arms. “I thought we deserved some time for just the two of us.” He said softly. “Just you and me, baby boy.”

“This is...” Josh shook his head, looking up in awe. “Why?” The question rolled from his tongue before he could consider the repercussions. Brett frowned, slowly cradling his jaw and tenderly brushing his thumb over his cheek.

“Because I want to get to know you.” Brett said simply.

Josh closed the gap between them and kissed Brett deeply, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pressed their bodies together, the warmth from Brett’s arms seeping into him as the other boy tightened his arms around his waist. Josh parted his lips and Brett’s tongue swiped into his mouth, skillfully moving against his own until Josh was desperate for air. He broke the kiss with a shudder, panting softly as he looked up into darkening blue eyes. Brett had lit a fire under his skin that itched to burn. As much as Josh wanted to be consumed, a part of him held back.

“What did you pack us for lunch?” He asked. Brett sucked on his lower lip for a moment before pulling back, leading them onto the picnic blanket. They sat and Brett dished out a couple of sandwiches, smiling sheepishly.

“I’m not a great cook, so I thought this was the safest approach. I didn’t think you’d appreciate being sick again.” Brett admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’d have you to take care of me.” Josh said without thinking. He flushed and dropped his gaze, toying with the sandwich. “Sorry-“

“Why are you sorry?” Brett hummed, sliding his hand under his jaw and tipping his face up. Josh shifted his gaze away, looking out over the cliff side instead. He could see the small stream below, the sunlight streaming through the trees and glinting off its reflection. It was so calm out here, so peaceful. He didn’t want to ruin it more than he already was.

“I didn’t thank you for the sandwich.” Josh shrugged one shoulder and smiled weakly. Brett didn’t seem convinced, but Josh knew he’d always been a terrible liar. He pulled back and took a bite of the sandwich, chewing slowly. “It’s good,” he said. Brett eyed him closely and finally nodded, taking a bite of his own. “This place is beautiful. How’d you find it?” He asked.

“Pass by it on my morning run down there,” Brett gestured at the cliff. “There’s a part that follows the base. It wasn’t hard to get up here. As soon as I saw the view, I knew I wanted to share it with you.” Josh’s throat tightened, mouth going dry. Brett had thought of him?

“Do you run through the preserve a lot?” Josh asked, forcing himself to take another bite of food. Brett opened his mouth to answer, but snapped his head to the side. In the distance, Josh thought he heard a wolf howling. “I thought wolves only howled at night...”

“Not true,” Brett said as he got to his feet. He took half a step back from the cliff and looked down in surprise, as if only just remembering Josh was still there. He pulled out his phone and pretended to check it, but Josh saw the black screen. “I’ve got to go.”

“Seriously?” Josh asked, eyes widening as he got to his feet. “Are you just going to leave me out here?” He gestured to the preserve, trying not to let the panic creep into his voice. He wasn’t confident in his ability to get back on his own. “What’s wrong?” He asked, managing to somehow keep his voice steady.

“I’m sorry. I am.” Brett stepped closer and cupped his face, leaning in to kiss him. Josh gave him his best unimpressed look. “I have to go.” He dropped his hands, stepping back before Josh could reach out and grab him. He turned and disappeared through the trees, leaving Josh feeling empty and alone.

Feeling sick and more than a little confused, Josh tossed the remains of his sandwich over the side of the cliff. He snatched his board from the rocks and pushed his way through the trees, gritting his teeth as the branches clawed and scraped against his bare arms. He focused on the thin tendril of pain and shoved back his rising panic as he started back in what he hoped was the direction they had come. Everything looked the same when there was no path to follow.

As he stumbled through the woods, another howl sounded nearby. It sent a chill down his spine and he picked up the pace, hoping that the wolf was heading in another direction. If Josh was mauled to death by a wild animal, Lex would bring him back just to laugh at him. He clenched his jaw so hard it clicked and dug his phone out of his pocket, hitting his speed dial. Lex’s cheerful voice answered him a moment later. “Well, well, Joshy, what have we here? Thought I’d find you at the skate park, but you aren’t here. Did you lie to me?” Josh sucked in a harsh breath, looking hopelessly around the woods. “Oh, shit.” Lex cursed softly. “Josh. Talk to me, what’s going on?”

“Preserve,” Josh muttered. “Lex.” He swallowed hard, blinking back tears as panic clawed at his throat. A branch snapped somewhere to his left and he whirled around, exhaling shakily as he saw someone jogging down a path. He rushed toward it and pushed down at the panic still swelling in his chest, taking a deep breath. “Can you just come pick me up? I’m at the entrance by the skate park.” He said when he’d collected himself past a few short breaths.

“Already in my car. Be there in ten.” Lex promised. Josh wanted to hang up, try and pull himself back together, but Lex has already launched into a story about some crazy article she’d read online. Josh was grateful for the distraction as he made his way slowly down the beaten path. By the time he reached the entrance, he was feeling steady again. The brief panic made shame curl in his gut, but he didn’t apologize for it. Lex understood. For just a moment, Josh had been taken back to his childhood when his mom was still in good health. They’d camped out in the preserve and little Josh had wandered off while his parents were setting up camp. He’d been lost within minutes and had only managed to carry himself farther and farther from their campsite. It had taken half an hour to be reunited with his parents, but the half hour alone had been enough. Josh hadn’t entered the preserve since and he’d locked the memory away. Today had dredged it right back to the surface.

Lex somehow beat him to the entrance. Josh wasn’t complaining. He tossed his board in the back of her car and strapped himself into the passenger seat, feeling small as she turned her scrutinizing glare on him. “Brett and I were on a picnic and he ditched me.” He explained softly.

“Captain eight pack brought you on a picnic?” Lex reached for the gearshift. “So you guys are dating?”

“Maybe we were. Maybe we aren’t anymore.” Josh answered softly.

“Definitely dating,” Lex confirmed as she began to drive. “So, he brings you into the woods and leaves you. Huh. Maybe he had a change of heart and decided not to axe murder you.”

“Brett isn’t an axe murderer.” Josh defended instantly. His cheeks heated up and he looked out the windshield, twisting his hands in his lap.

“Exactly what an axe murderer would want you to think before he axe murders you.” Lex said. “So you like him? Like like him?”

“I do.” Josh admitted before he could overthink it. Lex reached over and touched his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“That’s good. Not that he did a Casper impersonation, but good.” She turned her head and offered him a smile.

“Is it?” Josh asked, so soft he barely heard himself. “Does it make me...” he hesitated, tugging his lip between his teeth. He didn’t know what to say. For weeks, he’d been hiding whatever this was with Brett. He didn’t feel guilty, but he was also not ashamed. He couldn’t quite name what it was. “I’m scared,” was the best he could come up with at the time. He couldn’t remember the last time that he’d been afraid. At least not that he’d freely admitted.

“I’m mad with you.” Lex said. Josh threw her a wide-eyed look and she glanced back at him. “I missed out on some quality Joshy time because you weren’t comfortable with yourself. I’m glad you found an answer, but I’m not missing out on time with you in the future. Joshy time is special.” Her fingers pressed into his shoulder where she hadn’t let go.

“Can you please not call it Joshy time,” he muttered as a blush stained his cheeks. “That sounds like the worst.”

“Afraid Little Joshy will get offended?” Lex asked, grinning wickedly over at him.

“Why am I friends with you?” Josh huffed, batting her hand away from his shoulder.

“Hey, your masturbation time is super important. I just want to make sure it’s all good.” Lex threw him a quick glance, smirking. “Speaking of all good, I am still getting that killer red and black wedding dress your mom picked for me. I might allow you to escort me to prom with that dress. If Captain Eight Pack hasn’t thrown away his chances at literally having the best guy ever, I might even be persuaded to allow him to be your date.”

“Why would I go with him as my date?” Josh wrinkled his nose. The words crashed against his brain, taking a moment to absorb. “A da...oh. Oh. A date. He’s been...has he seriously been taking me on dates?” He whispered in disbelief.

“Oh, Joshy.” Lex sighed and pulled up to a stop sign, her upper body twisting to address him. “Yes, he has. Like this entire time. He’s kind of focused on you.” She pointed out. Josh felt as though his entire world had been tilted upside down.

“But he just left me in the woods,” Josh countered weakly.

“I don’t get it either. But this is also the guy who walked across town and crawled through your window when you were sick and rubbed your back. You mean something to him. Even if I don’t like him.” Lex shrugged and turned, pulling onto his street.

“With him and what’s happened, do you think-“

“I think he’s absolutely the worst and isn’t worthy of your time,” Lex said bluntly.

“What?” Josh’s brow creased as he spoke softly, “I’ve-“

“Joshy,” Lex cut in gently. “I’m going to say that about anyone that wants to date you. Brett. The Pope. President Obama. Beyoncé. Unless they are serious creepers, I don’t want you to make a decision about them based off me. So, they all suck because they take away from my time with you.” It sounded simple enough. Too simple, but maybe it could be that easy. Just once in his life.

“Seriously though. What don’t you like about him?” Josh pressed. The car swung into his driveway and Lex unbuckled, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel.

“He stands a chance at breaking your heart.” Lex said, her jovial tone gone. “There’s nothing I can do to stop him if he does it.” She took a breath and the fire kicked back in, “But if he does, I’m taking out his kneecaps. Let’s see how he struts with crutches.” She winked and climbed out, grabbing her bag from the backseat. “Now, before you get all mushy on me, please know my praises can only be sung while you help me beat the mansion level. The zombies keep coming and even the Queen of the Universe can’t handle that hoard alone.”

“It’s a deal.” Josh smiled, grabbing his board and following her into his house. She always knew exactly what to say to keep him calm in the midst of all his confusion. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve her, but he was sure as hell glad to have the Queen of the Universe as his best friend.

-

He held the smoke for as long as he could bear, his lungs burning with a familiar ache as he exhaled. It grounded him and he closed his eyes, dragging in a slow breath. If only for a moment, he felt suspended in the. The tragedies of his past weren’t an anchor pulling him under. Breathing a little easier, he opened his eyes. Dusk had settled over the neighborhood, casting shadows where light had previously reigned. The sound of children playing in the streets has quieted as porch lights came on, a silent call to come running home. Fog steadily crept in, blanketing the world with a thin curtain that transformed the vibrant sunset into an ethereal glow.

He snuffed the life from the joint against the windowsill, pocketing the remains for another bad day. As he looked across the street below, his eyes were drawn to a hooded figure that had appeared in his driveway. Even from here, the unmistakeable green stood out like a neon sign. He rolled his eyes and pushed back from his window, heading for the stairs. He didn’t wait for the knock, pulling the door open to greet Brett. “What are you doing here?” His guarded tone seemed to catch the other by surprise, making him flinch back.

“I did a really shitty thing today. I’m here to apologize.” Brett sounded sincere, but Josh didn’t know what to make of it.

“Can you tell me what happened?” He asked quietly. The answering silence told him everything. “I think we’re done here.” He started to ease the door shut, but Brett grabbed it before he could blink.

“It was a family emergency. I wouldn’t have left you for anything less.”

“I don’t want to see you right now.” Josh reached out, flattening his palm against Brett’s torso and shoving hard. A pained hiss escaped the lacrosse captain as he retreated a couple of steps. “Brett?”

“It’s nothing. You’re right, I shouldn’t have come here.” Brett stepped away from the porch. Josh followed, catching him by the elbow.

“Hey, wait a second.” He turned Brett back toward him, watching him carefully. He reached for the hem of his hoodie and waited for a reaction, something to tell him not to look, but Brett’s jaw only quivered as it tensed. He slowly eased the material up Brett’s toned abdomen, breath whooshing out in a sharp exhale as he saw the dark bruises that littered his skin. “What...”

“Someone threatened my sister and I had to teach them a lesson. I heal fast, this is nothing.” Brett offered a strained smile. “I’m sorry you had to see this.”

“Come inside.” Josh let go of his hoodie and stepped back, closing the door as Brett shuffled in behind him. “Does your...does Satomi know about this?”

“Yeah. She was there when it happened. She’s the reason it’s not worse.” Brett let out a humorless laugh. “I didn’t want you to think I bailed on you intentionally. I just came by to say-“

“Don’t.” Josh cut him off sharply. “Please. Just...don’t.” He took the other by the hand and led him upstairs, leaving him to sit on the bed while he went into the bathroom. He came back with a bottle of painkillers, popping the top and offering them. Brett snorted softly and took a couple of pills, dry swallowing them before he flopped back on the bed with a muted groan.

“Did you at least enjoy the picnic?” Brett asked. Josh set the bottle on his nightstand and shook his head, going to his dresser to grab a change of clothes. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t like the preserve.” Josh answered softly. He grabbed his shorts and a clean shirt, stepping back into the bathroom and leaving the door cracked. “You shouldn’t have left me there.”

“Yeah. That’s why I’m trying to say sorry,” Brett replied. Josh snuck a peek through the doorway, surprised to find him staring at the ceiling instead of trying to watch him.

“You don’t get it.” Josh sighed, unbuttoning his pants. “I’ve gotten lost there. It happened when I was a kid. And you just left me off the trail and I panicked. I didn’t know where I was or how to get back.” A small voice in the back of Josh’s brain hissed that he should be panicking, but the drugs in his system were enough to dull the noise. He was being too honest and the thought made his stomach clench. Brett definitely wasn’t going to want anything to do with him now. “You’re forgiven. Okay?” He pulled on his gym shorts and stepped from the bathroom, tugging his shirt over his head. Brett didn’t look over until he approached the bed, frowning up at him.

“If I had known, I wouldn’t have left you there.” He murmured as he sat up. He reached out and grabbed Josh by the hips, pulling him in to stand between his legs. “You think I just left because I wanted to?”

“What am I supposed to think? That this is real?” Josh gestured between the two of them and scoffed. “Why wouldn’t it just be a prank?” Brett’s eyes hardened at the accusation and Josh swallowed down his fear, holding his gaze steady. “Brett-“

“If this was a prank, I wouldn’t have come to apologize.” Brett murmured, dragging his hands up Josh’s sides. “Baby boy. I  _ want _ you. It’s that simple. You make me smile. How can I not be captivated by you? There are so many things I can’t begin to understand about you and I want to know every inch of you. This isn’t just some physical attraction.”

“But-“

“No.” Brett fisted his shirt and dragged him down, claiming his lips in a heated kiss.

Josh didn’t stand a chance. Brett consumed him the way he always did when they kissed, his lips effectively chasing all thoughts from his head. All he could focus on was the weight and feel of Brett’s tongue slipping into his mouth, caressing his own. Long fingers dipped under his shirt, stroking paths of fire over his skin and urging him to give himself away. He was ready. He shifted his knees up onto the bed and lowered himself into Brett’s lap, whimpering as the other boy ground up against him in response. Brett’s fingers pressed sharply against his hips, holding him in place while his tongue greedily fucked in and out of his mouth. Feeling lightheaded, Josh broke the kiss and drew in a ragged breath. Brett didn’t let that stop him, lowering his mouth and latching on to the side of Josh’s neck. He curled his fingers into the back of Brett’s hoodie, arching his throat into the contact as teeth scraped over his racing pulse.

“Brett,” he pleaded weakly as he rolled his hips. The other boy shushed him, biting down on his throat and eliciting a cry of pleasure. “Fuck me,” he whispered. Brett’s lips froze on the underside of his jaw, his entire body going perfectly still. “Please.” Josh punctuated his plea with a roll of his hips that had them both moaning.

Brett slowly pulled his mouth back, framing Josh’s face in his hands to look him in the eye. “Baby boy,” he murmured fondly. “As much as I want to, I can’t.”

“What? Why not?” Josh asked, feeling his heart crack. How had he already fucked this up?

“I want to fuck you when you’re sober, not when you’re riding the high of a joint or anything else. I want you to have a clear head so you can remember exactly how I make you beg for me.” Brett said, his eyes darkening. “I want you to know exactly how it feels to have me buried inside of you. I want your consent, so I’ll be patient.”

“I’m not even high,” Josh huffed, trying not to whine and sound childish. Judging by Brett’s sympathetic smile, he’d missed his mark. “I’m giving you consent. I want you right here, right now.”

“And if you still want me, you’ll want me just as much tomorrow.” Brett stroked his cheek softly. “I’m not taking advantage of you. You’re too important.” The words felt far too heavy for what was happening between them and Josh swallowed thickly. “When you aren’t riding drugs and an emotional high, I promise I’ll fuck you. You can be patient, right?”

“I don’t want to be.” He pouted, knowing he’d lost the fight before it could even begin.

“But you can be,” Brett pressed. He sighed and nodded, trying not to feel too disappointed. He’d be embarrassed by his pleading later on, but right now his dick was suffering and he was more than a little annoyed. He moved his hands up to Brett’s shoulders and used them as an anchor, steadying him as he climbed from his lap and took a step back. “Are you leaving?” Brett asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. “This is your room.”

“I was thinking a glass of water might help.” Or a beer. If Josh’s dad wasn’t down to his last one, he gladly would have helped himself. “I just need a minute.” He added, color flooding his cheeks.

“Hurry back.” Brett smiled fondly, lowering his hands down into his lap. Josh turned away before he could try and persuade him to reconsider, mechanically walking to the stairs and to his kitchen. He took his time, willing his erection away with a cold glass of water and every unsexy thought he could imagine. He knew he was taking a long time, but the last thing he wanted to do was crawl back into his bed still so turned on. He doubted Brett would appreciate it, though he was an equally horny teenage boy. The whole situation had Josh reevaluating his opinion of the lacrosse captain. From their first interaction, part of him had suspected that Brett only wanted sex from him. To finally have it offered to him for it to be turned down...Josh didn’t know what to make of it. Brett was a better guy than he had given him credit for. Maybe he really did want something more.

Summoning the scraps of his courage, Josh grabbed a water bottle and a bag of chips before venturing back upstairs. Brett was curled up on his side, facing the door while waiting for him. He broke out in a soft smile and Josh set the items on his nightstand, crawling into his bed and sliding under the covers. “Thought maybe you were sneaking out on me.” Brett murmured, opening his arms and pulling Josh against his chest.

“Your bruises-“ Josh started. Brett silenced him with a quick kiss, pulling back to nuzzle his face against his throat.

“Don’t hurt so much right now.” Brett told him. “Will you let me stay tonight? I just want to be near you.”

“Yeah. You can stay.” Josh smiled, cautiously setting his head down on Brett’s shoulder. It took a moment to realise that Brett’s hoodie was at the foot of his bed along with his jeans. He blushed, hiding his face as Brett tangled their bare legs together. He must have stripped down to his boxers. “Brett?”

“Hm?” The other boy asked, dragging his fingers lazily up his back.

“Apology accepted.”

-

“You’ll come to see me play tonight?” Brett asked. Josh shook his head, biting his lip when he remembered Brett couldn’t see his reaction over the phone.

“I can’t tonight. I flunked my math test and I’ve got to study for a retake. And Lex is supposed to be helping me with my English essay.” He said, groaning softly. “Sorry.”

“Sure you aren’t avoiding me?” Brett asked. Josh sighed loudly, stifling the urge to roll his eyes.

“I told you I forgave you, didn’t I?” He snapped.

“Why are you so testy, baby boy? I thought we were good?” Brett pressed.

“We were. We are. I’m just....fuck. Bad day. I’ve gotta go, Lex is here.” Josh hung up before Brett could protest and pushed back from his desk.

He turned just as his friend entered the bedroom, lowering his head under her heavy gaze. “You’re not going out with Captain Eight Pack tonight?” She asked, sinking down into the edge of his bed. “I thought he’d explained himself for ditching you the other day.”

“He did.” Josh sighed and scrubbed at the back of his neck. “I’ve just been irritable today. Dad didn’t buy groceries again and he forgot to pay the internet bill for a second month so it got cut today. It’s just been a shitty day.”

“All the more reason for us to get all of this done so we can go out tonight.” Lex said, pulling a math textbook from her bag. “There’s a paint party at Sinema tonight and you’re going with me.”

“I hate going out when I’m like this.” Josh reminded with an annoyed sigh.

“Well, you could take a break and go see your boyfriend.” Lex reminded.

“He’s  _ not _ my boyfriend.” Josh snapped. At her unimpressed look, he muttered a soft apology. He knew he was being touchy. But he still didn’t know how to define what was happening between him and Brett. When he’d attempted to ask the other morning when they’d woken up together, Brett had evaded the question and it made him feel unsettled.

“You definitely need a drink tonight.” Lex sighed. “Do I need to break out the emergency joint for this?”

“No.” Reaching for his failed math test, Josh flipped it over to the first missed question. “Teach me again how to do a proof.”

“You got it, Joshy.” She thumbed through the textbook until she found what she needed, turning it to face him. “Okay, so we’re going to start with this part here...” Josh tried to focus, practicing exactly what Lex demonstrated until she felt he finally had it down to a passing level. The English essay was harder and he trashed the first draft completely, starting from scratch. It ate away at their time together and they ordered a pizza for a late dinner, working on the rest of their homework at the kitchen table. By the time it was half past nine, Lex had him changing into skinny jeans and a charcoal black shirt that had definitely shrunk in the wash. She’d told him he needed to look good, even if Brett was the only person that interested him, and had ushered him away into the Bronco before he could second guess himself.

-

They lost. Brett hurled his helmet at the ground, blood roaring in his ears. He turned to glower at the team celebrating their victory, clenching his fists. He’d been off his game all night and it had cost the team the game. His bad mood had become infectious, sending everyone skittering away from him as quickly as possible. They’d had two ugly fights break out on the field started by his own team and Liam had missed defending against the only shot that had won the game for the other team. He was going to pay for that little mistake.

Lining himself up with his team, he muttered half hearted congratulations and resisted the urge to look at the stands again. Josh wasn’t there. At this point, Brett didn’t even know why he bothered. The other boy was so up and down with his moods and his actions that it made his head spin. One moment Josh was begging to be fucked, the next he was telling Brett he didn’t want to see him. What the hell was he supposed to make of it? The frustration ignited a fire under his skin that he couldn’t quite stop. He wasn’t sure he wanted it to end.

“Hey,” Liam said quietly as he jogged over to him. “I’m sorry about tonight-“

“Don’t worry about it.” Brett offered him a mangled smile, trying to smooth it down at Liam’s startled look. “Your parents giving you a ride home or one of us?” He asked, throwing his arm around Liam’s shoulders.

“I was going to just catch a late bus.” Liam admitted.

“Stay with us instead. Tommy will give you a ride home.” Brett said. “We’ve got some team bonding to do, don’t we?” He practically purred.

“Yeah.” Liam smiled a little more at that and Brett nodded, motioning over a couple of their teammates.

“I thought we could do some team initiation with Dunbar tonight. Then go out to Sinema afterwards. You guys in?” Brett asked, already knowing the answer. When they nodded and agreed, he plastered on his best smile and turned it on Liam. “Ready to have some fun? You’re going to really be a part of the team, Liam.”

“I can’t wait.” Liam beamed and Brett’s smile turned predatory.

Half an hour later, Brett found himself walking into the abandoned zoo with his teammates. He tossed his lacrosse bag to the ground, circling around to face Liam as he twirled his lacrosse stick. His teammates circled around behind him and Liam shrank back, eyeing them nervously. Brett’s pulse quickened as Liam’s fear filled the air between them.  _ Good.  _ “Liam. As the captain of the lacrosse team, losing can be pretty painful. Since we lost because of you,” he pointed at Liam, his lip twisting in distaste. “You let every single player get past you. I’m thinking you should share some of my pain,” he hissed. He lobbed the first ball from inside of his bag, his teammates grabbing a couple and joining in. Liam fell to the ground and wrapped in the fetal position, doing his best to protect himself from the stack. “See, Liam? This is what it means to be part of the team.”

“Why are you doing this?” Liam cried out, hissing in pain as a ball landed against his knee.

“Because you cost us a game, Liam. And you know who it makes look bad? Me. As captain, I represent this team. You know who the school will be talking about on Monday? Me. I’m the one that has to deal with your terrible performance. So let this be a lesson to you. Next game, bench yourself before it happens again.” He tossed a final ball and turned, looking at his teammates. “Get him home safe, boys.” He picked up his bag and set his stick against his shoulder, whistling as he went. “I’ve got to let off some steam at Sinema.”

“Yo, what if he squeals on us?” Heath demanded, reaching out and grabbing Brett by the arm.

“He won’t if he wants to stay on the team.” Brett said, casting a hash glare back at Liam. The younger boy was picking himself up off the ground, wincing as he dusted himself off. “He won’t snitch.” He said firmly. Yanking his arm free, he strolled from the empty zoo enclosure and headed for his car. He had a dance floor to get to.

-

“I really don’t want to be here,” Josh said as Lex parked behind Sinema. She gave him an exasperated look, cutting the engine and climbing out without a word. “Lex,” he whined. She opened the back door and grabbed her box of paints, propping it against her hip. “Queen of the Universe and my favorite woman,” he tried as he climbed out to follow her.

“Don’t even start sucking up to me, Joshy.” She turned and pointed a finger at him. “You are going to come in and have a good time. You are going to dance, you’re going to have a drink, and for once in your life you aren’t going to overthink this. Now come in with me,” she ordered. Josh scampered to her side, chewing the inside of his cheek as he followed her into the club.

With it being a 16 and up night, the club was pretty packed. There were a couple of painting booths set up along the outer edges of the club. Lex led him to the bar where she checked in with the bartender, signing her name on a clipboard and being directed to a booth that was centrally located. Josh followed her like a lost puppy, helping her set up behind the booth and unfurl the banner she had created in her spare time for the event. Josh thought the purple and electric unicorns were a nice touch.

“Joshy, go get me a shot of whiskey and a water.” Lex said, snapping her fingers up at him while bent beneath the booth.

“I’m pretty sure they’ll card me,” Josh said with a frown.

“Fake is in your outer pocket of your wallet. Honestly, how have you not noticed it yet?” Lex’s head popped over the counter as she stared in disbelief. “Go.”

“I’m not your lap dog,” he grumbled under his breath as he walked back to the bar. He fished out his wallet and leaned up against the wood, waiting his turn as he eyed the dance floor. It was as crowded as ever for a Friday night, even more than usual with the extra bodies of underage high schoolers. He was surprised to see so many of them actually dancing on the floor as opposed to clinging to the outer edges of the room. There were lines at each of the painting booths and Lex was slowly starting to attract curious new customers.  It was almost enough to soothe the storm brewing in his chest.

“Hey kid,” the bartender tapped his fingers in front of him and Josh snapped his attention back to him. “What do you want? Open a tab?” He asked.

“Uh, no. Just a shot of whiskey and a water.” Josh said, pulling out a couple of crinkled bills and sliding them across the countertop. The older man grunted and took his money, reaching behind him for a bottle on the shelf.

“This good?” He asked, glancing back. Josh nodded and turned back to the dance floor, skimming it in boredom. He almost missed the bright flash of silver caught in the neon lights. Two glasses were placed next to his arm, but he didn’t dare turn away. Brett was writhing between two bodies on the dance floor, arms wrapped around another boy with a girl pressed against his back.

“Fuck,” he whispered. He should have known as much. The moment he didn’t give Brett his undivided attention, he was on to the next unsuspecting victim. He reached for the shot glass and downed it, pulling out his emergency credit card and sliding it across the bar. “Start a tab. Keep it coming.”

“You got it.” The bartender shrugged and turned away, refilling the shot glass. Josh downed it and then another, relishing the burn down the back of his throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grabbed another shot, carrying it and the glass of water back to Lex.

“Too you long enough,” she paused from painting the upper back of a girl and took a sip of the water. “Glad you did what I suggested.” She patted his cheek, smiling. It faltered when Josh didn’t return it, simply downing the shot instead. “Joshy?”

“Brett’s moved on.” Josh jerked his thumb at the dance floor, unable to look. “You know, fuck this.” He set the shot glass down, taking a step away. Lex snagged the material of his shirt and held him back, telling her customer to give them a minute. “Let go of me.”

“And watch you self destruct? Not interested.” Lex frowned. “Joshy-“

“I won’t leave. I just need air.” Josh tugged his arm free and shook his head, turning and making his way to the entrance. He heard Lex call his name above the music, but ignored it. He was almost to the door when someone different grabbed his elbow, spinning him around. “Hey-“

Brett’s lips consumed him, igniting the fire that he wished were dead. Josh wanted to lose himself in the kiss almost as much as he wanted to shove the other boy away. On instinct he bit down on Brett’s lower lip, reeling back as the pain lanced through his own. He cursed and brought his finger up to his lip, wincing as he rubbed it. Brett was doing the same, watching him with wide eyes. “Baby boy-“

“I have to go.” Josh yanked his arm free and hurried from Sinema, tears burning in his eyes as he disappeared.

-

Brett flashed his most charming smile at the bouncer, slipping past the line of eager teenagers waiting outside of Sinema. He scanned the crowd, momentarily thrown by the younger teenagers that have taken over the dance floor. His gaze flicked to the banner hanging above the bar, advertising the paint party. Right. He’d forgotten they’d adjusted the ages for the night. It just meant he needed to put his senses to good use for the night and catch any lies before they landed him in hot water.

It took a few minutes to find someone worth dancing with in the middle of the dance floor. Brett had opted for one of his flashier outfits, designed to draw attention under the lights, and it had worked too well. Giggling girls and brusque boys vied for his attention, putting their entire bodies into dances that meant nothing. Brett ignored most of them, chatting up the few older ones until he was satisfied with a couple that didn’t want to jump his bones. He wasn’t in this to hook up, not tonight. This time, he just wanted to have a little bit of fun. Anything to take away the image of Josh, if only for a few minutes.

He should have known it wouldn’t last. For a brief moment, he could have sworn he could smell the other boy. When he looked to the bar, he found Josh walking away and headed toward a face painting booth. He quietly excused himself from the couple, slipping between the throng of bodies surrounding him as he tried to keep an eye on Josh. He couldn’t hear his conversation with the girl -Lex, maybe?- running the booth, but he caught his name and then her yelling as Josh walked away. He finally broke free of the bodies, grabbing Josh by the elbow and spinning him around.

He kissed him. It felt like the appropriate reaction when he was riding the high of the dance floor and everything felt intensified. Josh didn’t return it. As Brett started to pull back, Josh’s teeth dug sharply into his lip and he jerked back. He brushed his thumb over his lip in disbelief, staring in confusion as Josh did the same. “Baby boy-“

“I have to go.” Josh turned on his heel and marched away, a slight drunken swagger to his steps. Brett licked his lips, chasing the taste of whiskey from them, and rubbed his lip again. What the hell had just happened? The scent of hurt in the air was making it impossible to focus and he wasn’t sure he’d know where to begin dissecting the situation. Frowning, he made his way outside and tried to catch Josh’s scent. If he could track him down, they could talk about whatever had just happened.

It took a moment to find. Josh’s scent was laced with pain and betrayal, leading away from Sinema and into the woods. Brett followed it slowly, listening intently for any signs of the other boy. A branch a few yards ahead of him snapped and he quickened his pace, stepping into a small space surrounded by a massive oak. Josh was sitting down against the trunk, tears streaking his cheeks as he drew his knees up against his chest. “Baby boy,” he whispered.

“Go away.” Josh said through gritted teeth. Brett ignored him and stepped closer, crouching down in front of him.

“Baby boy, why are you crying?”

“Because you...” Josh trailed off, confusion marring his expression. “How did you find me?” He asked. Brett’s mouth clicked shut and Josh straightened, his eyes narrowing. “You always just...show up. At my house. At school. Here. How do you keep finding me?” He asked, an edge in his voice.

Brett paused to consider an answer, licking his lips. How could he explain any of this? If he were being honest, he wondered why Josh hadn’t mentioned the house any sooner. Perhaps he had simply been waiting for Brett to explain. “Baby boy...” he sighed, running his fingers back through his hair. “Do you trust me?”

“Maybe.” Josh said, shaking his head and letting out a bitter laugh. “God knows why. I shouldn’t, but I do.”

“I’m glad you do.” Brett smiled softly, taking a deep breath. Eyes flashing gold, he watched Josh suck in a sharp breath. There was a flash of fear, if only for a split second, and then awe filled his gaze. He reached forward with care, letting his fingers brush shyly against Brett’s cheek. Leaning into the touch, he sighed in contentment and the scent of hurt began to thin around them. “I’m getting good at finding you.”

“What are you?” Josh asked, brushing his finger slowly along the curved of his lips. Brett swallowed and let his fangs extend, the tip sliding along Josh’s finger.

“You’re not scared?” Brett whispered.

“Should I be?” His pretty boy challenged, a half smile appearing. “Your eyes are beautiful.”

“This is how I found you. I tracked your scent.” Brett said, retracting his fangs. “It’s also how I know you’re upset. Though the tears might have tipped me off,” he smiled weakly. “Talk to me, baby boy. Please?”

“You can’t just read my mind?” Josh asked, only half joking. “You were in there...you were dancing with those people. It felt like you’d moved on. Which is stupid because we aren’t even together.” He snorted softly, a bitter edge in his voice. Brett frowned and turned his head to the side, pressing a kiss to Josh’s palm.

“I don’t know what we are,” he confessed. Josh sucked in a breath and Brett covered his hand with his own, squeezing tightly. “Boyfriend doesn’t feel like it covers it. Especially not after this.” Stretching his fingers out, he dragged them along the cut in Josh’s lower lip where Brett had been bitten by him. “Because that’s the mark I should have. Not you.”

“Is it a...a werewolf thing?” Josh asked. Brett shook his head and then shrugged, rubbing his index finger along the edge of Josh’s smooth hand.

“I think it’s a you thing.” He murmured. “As for the dancing, those people don’t matter. You, baby boy, are the only one whose got my undivided attention. The rest of the world can kiss my ass.”

“But we fought earlier and....”

“And? We fought. People do that. You were having a bad day. I was having a bad day. It happens.” He let his eyes return to normal, rubbing his thumb against the cut. Josh hissed softly, flicking his tongue out to soothe the sting. Brett smirked and pressed in harder, his inner wolf rumbling approval when Josh whimpered in response.

“Is this why you left the other day in the preserve? The wolves?” Josh asked softly.

“Lori, my sister, was in trouble. Rogue omega that my pack was trying to take care of. I’m sorry I abandoned you like that. I knew something was wrong with you, but I had to make sure she was okay. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Brett cupped his jaw, holding his gaze.

“And the bruises?”

“Gone now. I heal fast. Healed even faster when I was with you.” Brett replied.  “Will you forgive me?”

“I’ll think about it.” Josh smiled, hooking his hand around the back of Brett’s neck before pulling him closer. Just as their lips brushed, Josh turned against the corner of his mouth and smiled. “Does this mean I’ve got a hot werewolf lacrosse captain for a boyfriend?”

“It means whatever you want it to.” Brett promised before crushing their lips together.


End file.
